Just lust and love
by arby1994
Summary: Nami gets what nami wants, and that happens to be Luffy. Later she has to deal with the unexpected consequences (a baby). It's a steamy love story between the two pirates. There will be more. I LOVE REVIEWS!
1. Their First Night

Chapter One: It Just Felt Right

The party and commotion going on all around was very comforting. Everyone was having a good time, and for the first time in years they were enjoying themselves. There was Usopp doing karaoke on top of the tower he had made and the townspeople below were cheering him on. Like that guy needed anyone to on cheer on his goofy antics, but still Nami smiled to herself. Zoro was drinking the town out of all its sake. He was having a competition with every man in the town, and was shockingly beating them all, one after the other. Sanji was entertaining a large mob of pretty girls. He looked like he was in complete utopia. He was also drinking, and staring to get grabby with the girls (not like they minded) the drunker he got. Luffy was eating EVERYTHING. He had eaten himself so fat that he broke the chair he was sitting on. He looked down at what broke (not that he could look past his belly) and found it to be the most humorous thing in his life. He threw his head back and laughed so hard he fell backwards.

Ahh...Luffy. Even though he looked like a complete moron now, she couldn't imagine loving anyone else like she did with Luffy. Ya, there was Nojiko and Ginso, but they were a father and sister to her, but not in any romantic way. Luffy was more than just family, he was her savior, her first friend in what seemed like a long time, and now he was the love of her life. Of course he didn't know that, and she wasn't about to offer up the information, but it was true. She loved his trademark grin, his sweet and irritating laugh, his childish behavior, his clueless mind, and everything about him. She didn't tried to deny that to herself, otherwise it would be too much drama.

Still, Nami wasn't a lovestruck teenager, she wouldn't let this go to her head. She doubted Luffy even knew what love was. She wondered if he knew what kissing, or dating, or sex was. From what she had witnessed from him, she knew he had good instincts. Nami tried to imagine what he would look like naked and found that she was starting to blush. She was NOT going to let this love thing go to her head, and she shook her head to get her thoughts out of the gutter.

She watched Luffy some more. He was searching desperately for some ham melon. Nami guessed that he did know what love was, and he showed it every time he ate meat. She sighed. Luffy did love his crew, but it was more of a family love than a romantic love. Why did it have to be this idiot that she had to fall for, why not some super handsome, smart, rich guy? She thought about that.

She knew, without a doubt, that Luffy would be there to protect her, he had already shown that yesterday when he kicked Arlong's ass. He always had a way of cheering her up. The rich handsome guy she just dreamt about, could never make her feel as safe as Luffy did.

As she was deep in thought, a shadow fell over her. She was startled out of her thoughts and looked up into the face of the person who had occupied those thoughts. Luffy had two meat bones sticking out of his mouth, and his giant belly had disappear (She had no idea how).

"Nami, where can I find ham melons?" It sounded more like 'Mami, wor ca I fen han melwons' around the meat in his mouth. A devious thought played at the back of her mind. She wanted to see if he knew anything about relationships. Should she test his friendship, though? Would he get scared away? Would she just be making things difficult? She stared into his face while trying to make a decision, completely ignoring his question. He face was childish and at the moment was growing impatient with her, but it was also kind and she felt like Luffy would never judge her or push her away. She should know better, since he beat up Arlong, the strongest pirate in the East-blue sea, just so she could be his navigator and crew-mate.

"Nami?" He spit out the bones in his mouth and gave her a pout. "Do you know where the ham melons are?" He repeated.

In that instant she made her decision. "Yes, I do. I believe I may have some at my house," and that was the truth (they were popular on this island). "Would you like to come with me to my house?" Luffy shook his head up and down vigorously and licked his lips a little (kinda sexy). Nami got up, grabbed his arm, and started dragging him to her home. She wasn't going to think too much on it. She wasn't going to think about what she wanted to do with him deep down. She wasn't going to think of his abs or toned biceps. She wasn't going to think of his cute, but slightly handsome face. Nor, how much she wanted to kiss that face.

She realized she was indeed thinking about it, and she shook her head again and tried not to let her hormones get the better of her. She continued forward with the clueless boy in tow.

Up ahead she saw Nojiko sitting down on a bench enjoying the festive atmosphere. If she was going to go through with this, she better let her sister know not to bother her. Under her bad-girl exterior she was a worrier, and would later be wondering where Nami had gotten off to. The last thing Nami wanted was for her sister to be walking in on her.

Nojiko spotted Nami walking up to her and waved. Nami waved back with her free hand. As she got closer to Nojiko, her sister saw that Luffy was behind her and raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Nojiko," Nami leaned close to her sister and said in a whisper so Luffy wouldn't hear, "I'm going to 'talk' with Luffy at the house."

Her sister's eyes shot up, getting the meaning very fast. She glanced at Luffy, who probably wore an expression of utter confusion, then back at Nami. A grin slowly started forming on her lips, and then turned into a flow-blown laugh. She thought this was too good.

Nami grumbled in embarrassment at her sister. Nami let go of Luffy and leaned back and folded her arms. "Is that an okay?" Nojiko was still trying to get herself under control, but she did manage to nod yes. "Great, thanks." Nami spat.

She grabbed Luffy's arm again and started marching towards the house, slightly peeved at her sister for laughing at her.

"Ehh...Nami. What did you say to her that she thought was funny?" Luffy asked.

Nami stopped and turned around to look at Luffy. She struggled to think of a lie on the spot. " ...told..her a..umm..joke. Ya a joke." Nami smiled at Luffy hoping he wouldn't see through her obvious lie.

He grinned from ear to ear at her. "A joke? I want to hear it! Nami, tell me the joke!" He looked like a kid about to get a christmas present.

"Oh, umm well lets see." Nami struck her brain trying to come up with a joke on the spur of the moment. This was harder to do then come up with a lie. "Oh, never-mind. Luffy, I'll tell you at the house." He nodded not needing any further explanation.

She decided not to drag him anymore, it felt to much like she was kidnapping him. She waved at him to follow her, and he didn't need her to tell him walked up next to her, as both of them headed to her house. He started humming an off-pitched tune, and after a while she found she was enjoying hearing it. Maybe it was because she just liked hearing him.

...

They finally reached Nami's house. Nami glanced up at the house and couldn't help all the bad memories flood her mind again. This always seemed to happen when she came home, and she hated it. Wasn't your home supposed to be your sanctuary? Wasn't it supposed to be a place to escaped life? And yet, when ever she got home all she could think about was when Arlong killed her mother.

Luffy was getting very impatient about getting inside. She guessed he really wanted those ham melons. He was slightly drooling at the thought of more food. He was such an idiot at times. Nami smiled, _maybe I should make better memories in this house._

She opened the front door, and Luffy bursted through going straight to the fridge. He opened it and started rummaging through it's contents. _Yeah just make yourself at home_, Nami thought. "LUFFY!" he instantly froze, and Nami could see beads of sweat forming at the back of his neck. "What do you think you're doing. It's impolite to start rummaging through people's things".

He looked around back at her. She glared at him with her arms crossed, as more sweat formed on his forehead. "Sorry".

"Ya you better be. Now sit on this bed, and I'll get the melons for you." She pointed to the bed and he started to walk towards it.

When he sat down, then she walked towards the fridge. She grabbed a plate from the counter then opened the fridge to get the fruits. Instead of bending at the knees or back, she bent at the waist. Not for any particular reason, to be honest she wasn't even thinking about it. Well, anyways, it gave Luffy a perfect view of her ass, and with the skirt so short, Luffy also saw the bottom of her panties.

Nami heard, what sounded sorta like, a hiccup, and looked behind her at Luffy. He was staring at the wall to his left, which she saw nothing interesting on. And if she would've looked closer at Luffy, she would have notice a slight blush across the tops of his cheeks.

She put all the fruits (total of six) on the plate, then stood up and walked to the bed. Luffy instantly snapped his attention to her, or really more to the food she was carrying than her. He started drooling even more then he was earlier.

She set it on his lap and he instantly started devouring them. Why did it always look like he was starving when he was eating. He had the worst possible table manners and ate with the gusto of a obese man. She again questioned why she had fallen for him.

She sat beside him and waited until he was done, which didn't take too long. He finished with only the melon rinds left on the plate. She took the plate from his lap and walked it to the sink. She left it there and walked back to him. Nami had to admit that she was very nervous. Her legs were slightly shaking as she walked back to Luffy. He was just staring at her, his face unreadable. She took a deep breath and braced herself. She walked up to him and sat on his lap facing him. Her legs were straddling his sides and her hand were on his shoulders.

He tried to jumped back, but with her weight on him, he couldn't. His eyes turned as big as saucers as he looked at Nami. Nami had her head down so he couldn't see her eyes. She reflected back on her painful past that this man had saved her from. She thought about when Bellemere was killed, when Nami sacrificed herself to save her village, all the years it took to save up the money only to have it taken from her, and lastly all of the horrible years with Arlong and pretending to be their friend. That was all behind her now, and it was all because of this man. She didn't have to live in fear that her family would die. She didn't ever have to feel like a prisoner, she could be free. And Luffy was the one to give her that freedom.

She started crying as Luffy's worth to her sank in _again_ that day. She had never had anyone she could trust besides her family. Tear after tear fell on Luffy's lap, and Nami let them fall. She had told herself to never cry again, but these tears were different, they were tears of happiness. She imagined this day over and over in her head when she was younger, but the real deal was much better than she could have ever imagined.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly looked up at Luffy. "Nami, whats wrong? Why are you crying? Is it because I ate your melons?" The question made her giggle, it was so Luffy, and he was being dead serious. He was such a caring, kind, fun-loving person.

Nami leaned forward and hugged him. She nuzzled her nose into the curve of his neck, as the tears of happiness continued to coursed down her cheeks. "Thank you Luffy. Thank you so much, you can't begin to understand. Thank you Luffy." Nami kept repeating that over and over. She wasn't sure there were enough thanks in the world to convey to him how grateful she was or how much she loved him. She felt him put his arms around her back, and start to stroke between her shoulder blades, and she shivered in delight.

Slowly she started to clam down again. While still hugging him, she wiped her eyes and sniffed back her runny nose. She didn't want to act like someone who needed attention, but being held in his arms felt amazing.

She wanted to be like this forever. She sighed contently, and her breath made him shiver involuntarily. She enjoyed that response and blew on his neck again. He shivered again, and then to continue teasing him, she moved over and kissed his neck. Nami heard him suck in his breath and then remain very still. She kissed him again then waited.

He got his hands and put them on her shoulders and pushed her back a little ways. She was surprise that he was pushing her away. Did he not want her attention like this. Her shoulders dropped and she suddenly looked very sad. She lifted her palm up to her eyes to wipe away any leftover tears. She knew this was a bad idea. "I'm sorry Luffy, I wasn't thinking. I..." She was cut off by his soft lips pressing against hers.

Her eyes went wide as they could possibly go. He was kissing her. Luffy, the clueless and childish captain of theirs was kissing her. She involuntarily kissed him back, still not over the shock that the love-of-her-life was kissing her.

It slowly sank in, and Nami couldn't be any happier that she was right now. Everything was perfect now. She leaned into the kiss more and turned her head to the side to kiss him even more deeply. Her hands found their way behind his head, entangled in his scruffy, soft hair.

One of his hands went to her waist to pull her closer to him, while the other one went to cup her cheek. He was a shockingly good kisser. He made her mind turn to mush in the few seconds they were kissing. She never felt like this with anyone (well, she had never kissed anyone before either). She could feel moisture start to leak out from between her legs, and could feel her mind becoming foggier and foggier.

His tongue skimmed her bottom lip and she obediently parted her lips to allow him entrance. He wasted no time exploring the new territory, and when his tongue touched hers, she let out a deep satisfying moan. She felt him shiver at that and let out a smaller moan of his own.

She moved her hands from the back of his head, to the front of his red vest and pulled him to her. She deepened their kiss again by plunging her tongue into his mouth, which caused him let out another, even louder moan. She loved hearing his moans and loved the vibrations it caused. His moan coursed through her entire body and seemed to set it on fire.

They continued to fight for dominance while kissing. He caught her tongue in his mouth and sucked on it. She loved that and slightly rocked her hips against his lap. He gasped and broke the kiss. That was it, the spell was now broken. She looked into his face and tried to engrave the image in her head. His forehead was covered in sweat, his face was very flushed, his hair was even messier, and he was breathing in deep breaths. She decided that she loved that look on him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Nami whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know, it just felt right. I didn't really know what I was doing." Then his head drooped a little, and he looked up at her through his bangs. "Was that okay? Are you mad at me?"

Nami just smiled softly at Luffy. "Hell no. That was an amazing kiss and I loved it." Nami leaned forward and put her forehead against his. "But promise me that you'll only do that with me." She whispered seductively.

He broke out in a huge smile. "Always!" She smiled too and pulled him into a quick hug, then pulled apart. They smiled at each other, not really sure what else to do now. Nami took that time to think about what they had done. Would this change things on board the ship? Would he claim her as his in front of everyone? Would Luffy take her out to dinner and buy her presents? Nami laughed to herself. None of those things would happen, but still Luffy would treat her kindly and would _always_ love her (if he accepted her feelings). "Nami?," Luffy asked pulling her out of her thought.

"Yes?" She was really starting to get ready for another hot kiss.

"Can you do that thing with your butt again?"

Nami looked at him confused about what on earth he could be talking about. _Thing with my butt?_ She thought back, as best as she could, through their kiss. Then it dawned on her that he was talking about rocking her hips.

Nami smiled down wickedly at Luffy, and he pulled away scared. Nami adjusted her knees on either side of Luffy, to give herself better support, and moved her hips against his crotch.

Luffy's eyes clinched shut, and he let out a hiss, then a deep sexy moan. She could get addicted to that moan. She moved her hips some more, and received exciting reactions from the boy. All the moans and curses he let out while she rocked away, caused her body to get even more excited. She could feel warmth spreading to her core as the friction of his denim stimulated her clit.

Nami's mind was getting foggy again, and she did what she felt was natural. She cupped either side of Luffy's face and kissed him again. Without waiting for him to open up his mouth, she plugged her tongue inside his mouth and capture his tongue. He immediately responded by trying to take over her mouth. The battle of their tongues started all over again. Drool started running down both of their mouths, but they didn't care.

Luffy's hands went to her ass and squeezed each cheek. He pulled her roughly against his crotch, causing Nami's eyes shoot open. She let out a cry of surprise, but then the friction he now provided against her pussy caused her to let out a load, satisfying, moan against his mouth. Her eyes slightly rolled back into her head, as she picked up the pace. Nami was now grinding against him as if there was no tomorrow.

Nami could feel the large bulge in Luffy's short, and the knowledge that she turned him on made her even hotter. Nami deepened the kiss and moved her hands back to the back of his head. She pressed his face roughly against hers, as she plunged her tongue in some more. Luffy seemed to be losing the battle of the tongues, as she managed to refused him entrance to her mouth.

Nami smiled against his lips and breathily said, "you're losing captain". It came out almost as a whisper and her voice sounded very husky.

Luffy grunted, and move away from her mouth, and starting kissing down her jaw. He suckled and nibbled the edge of her jaw and worked his way down to the base of her neck. Luffy used the perfect combination off sucking, kissing, licking, and biting. The way he worked against her skin had her trembling against his chest. The pleasurable torment he was now causing her, should be a sin. How can something so simple, feel so good. Nami leaned her head back, giving him better access to her neck.

Nami realized she had stopped grinding, seeing as she was too focused on the feelings Luffy was now making her feel. He seemed to realized this at the same time she did, because he quickly picked her up and laid her down on the bed with him on top.

Luffy's body was between her legs, and his crotch against hers. Not once though, did he stopped his work on her neck. He ran his tongue up that side of her neck, then moved over to the other side to start the whole process over again. Nami felt like she was in heaven, and things could not get any better. Apparently, though, Luffy had other plans for Nami.

Luffy started grinding against her, like she did to him earlier. He started slow and gradually built his pace up. He was soon grinding against her at a pace Nami almost couldn't handle. Each time he thrusted forward, his denim shorts rubbed against her clit through her panties, pushing her closer to the edge.

Nami's toes curled into the bed sheet, and she raised her hips each time to meet his thrusts. Nami wrapped her arms around him, and dug her nails into his back, through his vest. She could feel the pressure of a climax start to come, and somehow Luffy could tell. He impossibly sped up his thrusts some more against her, causing Nami to let out a soft scream.

Nami squeezed him against her body and bit down on the sensitive tendon on his shoulder as her climax wash over her like a tidal wave. She clinched her eyes shut and silently screamed as the orgasm took it's course. She raked her nails down his back, as her mind went blank from sheer pleasure. She could feel her core spasm and tighten.

Luffy leaned back as much as he possible could at the moment and softly kissed her lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss like they had been doing, but one of just love and caring. He broke away and Nami could tell he was looking down at her.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at Luffy. He was grinning from ear-to-ear. "That seemed like it felt good." He opened his eyes and looked down at her. That look was just filled with compassion towards her. Nami's heart started beating against her chest, and forcing a blush to spread across her cheeks.

"That was amazing Luffy." He chuckled, seeming to be proud of his work, and leaned down to give her one last kiss at the base of her neck.

"Umm..Nami.." He made a motion to try to lean back. She realized that she still had him in a death grip. She laughed and willed her arms to let go of him.

He leaned back and sat back down on the bed. She sat up also, still not yet over her climax. She was impressed Luffy was so good at that. She had been positive that he had never done it with a girl, but now she was second guessing herself. How would a guy be that good at something that he had never done before. She felt a tug at her heart when the thought of a girl, other than her, having a moment like this with Luffy. It was selfish to think of, but Nami couldn't help her feelings.

Her head dropped, and she was surprised by a slight pain in her neck. She reached a hand up and rubbed her neck. She noticed that on either side of her neck. there were sore spots. "Great...I'm going to have hickeys on my neck tomorrow." She stated with annoyance.

"What are hickeys?" Nami gave him a curious look. If he had done this with another girl, wouldn't he know what hickeys are?

"They are bruises or marks left on someone's body, that are caused by biting or sucking hard on the skin." Luffy looked taken aback, and leaned in to examine her neck. "How many do you see now?"

Luffy used his finger and started counting the red marks on Nami's neck. ".5 and uh 6. I'm sorry Nami, I wasn't thinking. I won't ever do that again." Luffy hung his head in shame.

Nami smiled and grabbed the sides of his head, and she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "It is a small price to pay for the great feeling it gave me. Don't be sorry and _please _feel free to do it some more."

"Shishishishishi," His laugh was so goofy. He absentmindedly rubbed his crotch, which caught Nami's attention. She looked down at the noticeable tent in his jean shorts. She was taken aback because she could easily tell that he was _quite_ big. The blush that was on her face, grew larger, and her mouth started to water. She couldn't help but imagine what his dick had to look like, she had never seen one before. Right now his dick looked like it would be in pain, since it was confined in such a tight space.

Luffy seemed to notice where her eyes were looking. He got embarrassed and turned that part of his body away from Nami. She huffed and got on her knees and crawled around toward the front of his body. Luffy was trying his best to cover his erection, and he turned away again.

Nami sat back and crossed her arms. Luffy turned to look at Nami, and he actually laughed. Nami looked funny when she was pouting. Nami's eyebrow twitch from being laughed at and she pointed to his problematic area. "Luffy, thats looks uncomfortable."

"It happens every once in a while, usually when I wake up sometimes. If you wait a little while it goes away." Luffy mumbled, without looking at her straight in the eye.

"Still, it looks uncomfortable. What me to help you out? I can get rid of this faster." Nami smiled slyly. She guessed Luffy had no clue what she might do. He had caused her to get horny (even though Nami had started it), and one climax would not be enough to satisfy her. Her mouth was salivating at the thought of what he might taste like, even though she had never, in her life, done it before. This was something that she only wanted to do with Luffy, and Nami didn't think she would get another chance like this any time soon. She was going to 'milk' it for all that she could, at the moment. Also, she thought that since he had made her cum that it would only be fair that she made him in return.

"How would you do that?" He reply was innocence, he really had no idea what she meant to do.

"Here, sit on the bed better and turn to face me." He did as he was commanded, and waited for her to do something. She didn't think he would just straight up let her, but she had to try. "Now close your eyes." And he did. She slowly move forward toward his pants button. She did this as stealthy as she could, trying not to have him notice. Her years of thieving helped this situation. She slowly twisted the fabric around the button, and the button popped free. Luffy's eyes started to peak open, "Keep 'em closed," and he closed them immediately.

Nami positioned her hands at either side of his pants, but still not yet touching them. She was going to have to do this fast, before he had time to refuse. She was going to grab his pants and yank them down. She would get to work on his cock right away, and hope that he wouldn't resist. She was too horny to think about anything else.

In one fluid moment, Nami grabbed his pants and yanked. The plan didn't quite work as expected. He was sitting down for one, and that his reflexes were very good. As soon as she as grabbed at his pants, Luffy's eyes flew open and he jumped away a little.

"What are you doing Nami?" He sounded a little panicked. What Nami didn't understand, was that they had just gotten through a very hot make out session, and now he was too embarrassed to show his dick to her.

"Stay still you idiot." She pounced on him and pressed him down on the bed. He tried to get up, but then Nami straddled his waist again. This time she was facing his lower body while keeping her back towards Luffy. "I'm doing this to help you. This will feel good, don't you trust me?" She looked behind her at Luffy, giving him the best puppy-dog face she could.

"This is embarrassing."

"It is embarrassing for me too, but I promise you'll feel better after this. Now hold still." Before the boy under her could protest some more, Nami got to work on his pants. She grabbed at the zipper and pulled it down revealing his boxers underneath. Nami giggled, they were red boxers with meat print cartoons on them.

"Hey don't laugh at me." Nami turned around and smiled softly at Luffy. He had a deep blush on his face, either from embarrassment, lust, or both.

"Sorry, I'm only here to help. You made me cum, I thought that it is only fair I make you do the same. An eye for an eye, if you will."

"Cum...what are you talking about. What is that, can you eat it?" Nami brought her palm up to her forehead, leaving a red mark. Does all Luffy think about is food, even when he has a girl on top of him trying to unpants him?

"Here its best that I show you, so you can feel it." Nami focused her attention on his pants (which were halfway down his legs now) and his boxers.

She grabbed them and (not very fluidly) yank them off his legs. She heard Luffy yelp behind her. He tried to sit up, but Nami scooted her butt farther up his chest forcing him back down.

Nami was now face-to-face with a large, well-endowed penis. She had never seen one in real life before, and took her time studying it. She had it say it was about seven or eight inches long, and about two inches thick. The color was slightly darker than the rest of his body, and Nami could see the throbbing veins clearly through the skin. The smell that rolled off wasn't unpleasant at all, in fact it turned Nami on even more. Her mouth started watering some more. She wondered what it would taste like, which is a very weird thing to wonder about something like a penis.

Nami brought a hand up to feel it. She grabbed it gently, knowing very well that it is a sensitive place for men (the best place to aim for when attacking). She was surprised by how soft it was, but still was very hard underneath. She gently started stroking it enjoying the feeling, when she heard a moan behind her. Apparently Nami was doing a good job so far. She brought her hand up to the tip to feel it, and Luffy let out a hiss and his hips jolted a bit. The tip was by far the softest place on his dick, and she guessed (because of his reaction) the most sensitive.

Nami lazily moved her finger in a circle around the urethra opening at the top. Luffy started laughing under her, "Thats tickles...*laugh*...stop that...*giggle*...please". She moved her hand from the tip, back around the shaft and started pumping her hand up and down. Luffy grunted under her. She didn't wanted to hurt him, so she didn't know how fast to pumped. "Faster...Nami." It came out as a harsh breathy whisper that excited Nami. She did as was asked, and started pumping even faster. Her hand was starting to get tired, so she switched to her left hand.

Nami noticed that sometimes when she brought her hand up the dick would stretch a little. I guess he was a rubber-man all the way down. She giggled at the thought.

The hand-job was starting to get boring. She needed to think of what else to do. She remembered that she wanted to taste it earlier. Maybe if she did that, Luffy would give an even better response.

Nami leaned down and tucked her hair behind her ear. She first licked the tip a little, and she was more than pleased with Luffy's response. "What was that? It felt awesome."

"Just wanted to see how it tasted." She turned around and looked at Luffy. His face looked a little pale and his eyes were wide. He looked frightened, and she was worried she had done something wrong. "Whats wrong?"

"Please, Nami don't eat it. I still want to be a man when I become king of the pirates." Nami looked at Luffy, making sure he was being serious, then bent forward and laughed as hard as she could manage. She was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach and tears were streaming down her face again. She rolled off of his stomach and on her back on the bed, still laughing. There was no way Luffy had ever been with a girl before, and any fears of that before were squashed.

She looked over at Luffy through her teary eyes, and of course he was pouting. That made her laugh even harder, because he looked so silly. He was pants-less, had an erection, a serious, cranky, pouty face, and had his arms crossed. The picture made her break out in more unstoppable laughter.

"Nami, you keep laughing at me."

"I'm sorry, it's not you, it is just what you said. It was just so _you_." Nami thought that she hurt his feelings. She rolled over and crawled up to him. She embraced him, still slightly chuckling, and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm sorry." She looked him directly in the eyes, and his eyes seemed to soften. "Now let me finish what I was doing, and no I won't 'eat' anything."

This time Nami got in between his legs, facing him. Now she got a good look at his balls, or kintama, and found that she was quite pleased with his package. She reached out a hand and started caressing them, and Luffy sighed with pleasure. She bent down and took one of his balls in his mouth and rolled it in her mouth. Then she moved up and finally took his dick in her mouth. She made sure to keep her teeth well away from the sensitive skin, and pumped her head up and down. She paused every once in a while to swirl the tip around with her tongue, then continued with her pumping actions. She took her mouth off of him, then ran her tongue seductively up from the base of his dick, to the tip, then lapped at the urethra opening.

He had his head thrown back, and his back arched. Unconsciously he had his hands at the back of her head. He would sometimes tug at her hair, but she didn't mind, if anything it excited her even more. He would let out moans and curses each time she went down, and the faster she went the more his hips tried to trust into her mouth. She tried her best to keep his hips down, but he was a strong boy. A few times she felt his dick hit the back of her throat, and she forced herself not to gag.

She brought one of her hands down to massage his balls, and when she did that she felt his hands grip her head slightly. She had to really concentrate on to not letting her teeth graze it, not let it hit her throat, and to keep her hands occupied with his balls.

She stopped every once in a while, with her mouth over the tip, to run her tongue under the head. She was losing moisture in her mouth, and felt like she wasn't doing as good a job. Maybe she could stall for a little while.

She stopped sucking and looked up my Luffy. He raised his head to look down at her. He was huffing, his face was beet red, and his eyes were dripping in mindless lust. She racked her brain for the words she wanted to speak.

"Tell me what you want." She said seductively. Her voice was deep and husky, and seemed to turned Luffy on even more. She could see her voice reach his ears, and his brain try to form it into words. Nami couldn't blame him, it was hard enough to speak, let alone comprehend words that were spoken.

"Your boobs, Nami." There were several things she could do with her boobs, but she was pretty sure she knew what he wanted. Nami didn't think he could come up with anything this sexual on his own. She took her shirt off in one fluid movement, the she reached around to undo her bra clasp. She glanced up at Luffy to see his reaction, and he seemed glued to her breasts, seemingly in awe. She smiled playfully and brought her double-D cup breasts to wrap around his dick.

She began to move her boobs up and down, which was harder than it sounded. She bent her head down and started licking the tip. The boy under her began the thrash and writhe under her breasts. How Luffy was enjoying this. Nami's boobs were so soft and warm. They were wrapping around his penis, and engulfing him in pleasurable warmth. Luffy didn't want to hurt Nami by forcing his dick in her mouth again, so he settled in curling his fingers and toes in the bed sheets. Luffy started feeling something build up, and his balls (kintama) tightened up. He didn't know what was happening to him, but all he knew was that it felt good.

Nami took her boobs away, and replace them by swallowing his penis as far as she could. While she had him pretty far back in her mouth, Nami rubbed her tongue up and down his shaft. It was pretty difficult to accomplish, but she managed and felt proud of herself.

Luffy was jerking and trying to trust more than before. She was pleased with all the reactions she was getting from him. She let go of his dick and again ran her tongue up it, then licking under his head. Luffy grunted and put his hands back on her head. She completely ignored that, and starting her pumping actions.

Something in Luffy snapped. threw his head back, and the building pleasure suddenly over-filled the dam and all sense of reason left his mind. He trusted hard and strong into Nami's mouth, and his hands gripped her hair forcing her to swallow his dick even further. His searing sperm sprayed the back of her throat.

Nami's eyes went wide, and she instantly tried to back off. Only Luffy held her in place. Only when Luffy finished ejaculating did he release her. Nami backed off and started coughing and gagging on his cum. She got up and ran to the nearest waste basket and spit up as much as she could. What had gone down her throat, she wouldn't bother yacking it up, but the taste it left in her mouth, was awful. It made her stomach queasy and left a very bitter taste on her tongue. She ran the back of her hand across her mouth.

Nami was instantly pissed off. She whipped her head around at Luffy, who still looked dazed. She glared at him, and in an instant his eyes shot open and he turned to look at her. He looked scared, concerned, and panicked. "Oi, Nami I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over you okay? Did I hurt you? That has never happened before. Oi, Nami are you mad?" The look in his eyes was very genuine and caring, and she was about to forgive and forget, but then she tasted her mouth again. There was no way, weather she loved him or not, that he was getting away with that.

She put on her sweetest smile and walked over to Luffy. "Luffy", she said in a sing-song voice.

Luffy eyes were wide and terrified. The closer she got the more sweat started pouring down him. He started backing away slowly, but she kept advancing on him. He brought his hands up over his head, knowing what was coming next. He closed his eyes and waited for the predicted moment.

"YOU BAKA!"

...wham...pow...ouch...

...

"~~~sowi~~~nawie~~~~"

(several painful minutes later)...

Luffy was passed (knocked) out. He had bruises all over his face, a slit lip, a swollen cheek, two black eyes, and a mountain of bump stacked on his head. Nami refused to feel any sorta regret about that. He deserved it to the last bruise.

She looked down at him and the guilt started creeping up, but Nami quickly squashed it. She shook her head and yanked the bed cover from under him, which he sorta mumbled something. She looked out the window and realized how dark it had gotten and how tired she was. It was a long (but wonderful) day, and now she needed to go to bed.

Nami wasn't heartless enough to push him off the bed, but she did scoot him over. She slipped in the bed and and pulled the covers over her and Luffy, then sigh contently. This was perfect, and she was soon drifting off to sleep.

Before she was completely asleep, she felt Luffy's hand lazily wrap around her waist, and he murmured sorry a couple times in his sleep. With that she fell asleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzz


	2. Instinct

Chapter 2: Bow Chika WowWow

The next day Nami had to say her goodbyes to her friends and family. She wouldn't be seeing them for several years. She had prepared a unforgettable and happy goodbye. She stole all of their wallets and purses, then set sail towards whatever adventure comes Luffy's way. You would think that it would be a bad goodbye, but it was different with Nami. She knew they all loved her immensely, and stealing their valuables was her way of saying that she loved them too and would miss them. (Weird I know).

She was now setting sail with the one man she loved more than any other man (besides Genzo). He now filled her life with headaches and stupidity, but she still wouldn't change him for the world.

Their time together last night, had changed nothing about their relationship together. Nami found herself wishing that he would show some sort of attraction to her, but then again this was Luffy we were talking about.

At first glance it would appear Luffy had the sexual mentality of a clam, but there night together had proved he had hidden 'talents'. She shiver as she thought back to the time Luffy was over her, grinding against her. Her mouth started to salivate at the thought of how perfect his dick was, and it had tasted and smelled.

Nami, shook her head out of those thought, knowing they would only leave her frustrated. Nami was now heading to her room for some peace and quite. These past few hours at sea have been nothing but Luffy running around all over the place, trying to swipe one of her mikan. He had tried every tactic against her guard-dog, Sanji. He had tried to distracted him and extend his rubber arm to grab a miken, but Sanji was smarter (a lot smarter) than Luffy. He had foil every attempt of Luffy's to get one of her sweet-tasting miken.

She got to her room and sat down on her new bed. The mattress was very soft and felt expensive. Seeing as how they got this ship from a wealthy family, it would only make sense for them to give the ship luxurious furnishings. She fell back and sank into the mattress with a contented sigh. The mattress coaxed her into sleep and the steady rock of the ship didn't help. She started to daydream, and of course it was about Luffy.

She thought back to how big his 'package' was down there. She imagined his dick piercing her unused pussy. A blush spread across her face at that thought. How would it feel to have Luffy thrusting in and out of her?

She started daydreaming shamelessly about what she wanted Luffy to do to her. She would be sitting on her bed like this and he would walk in and come up and start kissing her, but not just kissing. They would be making out. He would make her feel even better than what she felt like last night. He would take the more dominate lead and push her back against the bed then settle between her legs. They would continue making out. She would sucked his tongue and moan into his mouth, then would tug him even closer to her. She would be able to feel his body heat beyond his cloths. She imagined the desperate need for him to be naked, and then would rip off his shirt. His abs would be at perfect viewing level for Nami. She wanted to feel the ridges of each pectoral, she wanted to run her hand across his chest until she knew each ridge by heart.

Then Luffy's hand would slip under Nami's shirt and fondle one of her breast. He would reach the nipple and gently pinch it, causing her to let out a silent scream into Luffy's mouth. He would start grinding against her again, like last night. Luffy would do that continuously for a while, thrusting, pinching, and kissing, until Nami climaxed with a loud scream. She would run her nails down his back and clench her legs around his waist.

Only, unlike last night, Luffy wouldn't stop there. While Nami was coming down from her orgasmic high, he would quickly slip out of his pants and boxers. He would then slide her skirt slowly off her legs, then throw them haphazardly into some corner. He would take his time admiring her innocent but erotic, frilly-white panties. She knew if that did happen, her faced would turn cherry-red with embarrassment. After what would seem like a long time he would finally position himself back between her legs. He would pull her shirt over her head quickly and fluidly. Then he would embrace Nami and reach around to unhook her bra.

She would be able to feel his hard length against her thigh and it would turn her on so much. He would take his time massaging her boobs, and would finally, after the torturous minutes, put one teat into his mouth. She imagined him sucking on it, then flicking it with his tongue, and lastly biting down on it. Nami would let out a loud moan and tangle her hands into Luffy's hair.

He would aim a little higher than her breasts next, and would start to suckle the base of her neck. He still continued to massage her breasts as he worked his magic on her neck. Nami remembered what it had felt like last night, and this time it would feel even better.

He would start to grind against her damp panties. The feel of his raw dick against her pussy, with only a thin piece of fabric separating the two, would be unimaginable. He would increase his pace and start to send Nami into another climax, but then stop before she would cum.

He would move down, to where his head was between her legs. She would be able to see him gazing at her, then focus his attention at her exposed crotch. She knew that she would be extremely embarrassed, but she knew she would want him there between her legs. If she thought about Luffy looking at, and drinking in the sight of her almost bare pussy, she knew that she would feel the dampness start to flow between her legs. She ignore that for the time being, and kept daydreaming.

Luffy would hook his finger around the crotch of the panties and push it aside. Her blush would darken across her face, spreading to her ears. He would take a few seconds to admire her pretty sex, and then lean forward to have a taste. She couldn't imagine a feeling of his tongue on her pussy. Her hips would jolt and she would whimper Luffy's name.

He would hold her hips down with his gentle force, and next bring his finger up and put it inside her. He would twist and turn the finger around inside of her. He would curl his fingers inside and hit her g-spot. He would keeping thrusting and thrusting his fingers inside of her. Her hips would try to grind against his torturous hand, but Luffy's other hand was strong enough to keep her still. She would feel another orgasm start to build, and when she finally did feel Luffy's tongue on her clit again, it would send her spiraling into another wing-numbing climax.

Nami couldn't go on daydreaming about this. She wanted Luffy so bad right now it hurt. She could feel that she was wet. Maybe the best idea was to relieve herself. She slid her hand inside her panties and started to touch herself. That first moment of contact brought a very pleasing feeling. She guided her finger to the most sensitive part and slowly starting rubbing her clit. That small action brought so much pleasure to Nami that she let out a moan.

She could feel how dripping wet she was down here, and it only served to increase her lust. Oh, how Nami ached down there. She wanted Luffy now! She started rubbing her clit faster and faster. She gave in to the joys of a women and abandon all sense, just to enjoy this moment to the fullest. She imagined that her fingers weren't fingers, but that they were Luffy's penis. That thought suddenly sent her closer to the edge. She brought her second hand inside her panties and began to thrust her fingers inside herself. Her head rolled back and a moan escaped her lips.

"Nami?" I voice came from beyond her door. She instantly stopped, and retracted her hands. Her heart was racing from the thought of almost being caught in such an unladylike manner. "Are you in there?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. It was Luffy. She would be able to recognize his voice from anywhere. If he had caught her in the act, she really wouldn't have minded too much. The reaction on his face would be priceless.

She sat up on the bed and folded her legs under her in a more comfortable position. "Yes, Luffy, I'm in here." She waited a moment for him to open the door and step in. Was it her, or did Luffy seem a little nervous? Nah, Luffy couldn't ever be nervous, right? "What do you need?"

"Um, can you look at my back? Its been hurting ever since yesterday. I couldn't sleep on my back last night." He refused to look her in the eye.

"Yeah, sure." She felt the need to mess with him again. "Just let me take off your vest for you." She got up and walked up towards him. It might have been her imagination, but it looked like he stiffened a little.

"Nami, I can take it of-" He place her finger over his mouth to shut him up.

"Please, let me Captain-sama." She looked up at him through her eyelashes. Maybe it was because she was extra horny, and hadn't been able to finished herself up. Right now all she could think about was Luffy's body and how delicious it seemed right now. She grabbed on to his bottom button and slowly unbuttoned it. She remained looking up at him the entire time.

She moved to the middle button, and made fast work of that. Then lastly she grabbed his last, highest button with her right hand, and ran her left hand up his bare abs. He let in a sharp inhale.

In that moment some seemed to have registered in his brain. He inhaled again, and looked down seriously at Nami. He grabbed her right hand and lightly sniffed it, leaving Nami utterly confused.

"Are you using some sort of lotion? Your hand smells kinda weird, I sorta like it." Nami blinked a couple of times, taken-aback. She brought her hand to her nose and gave it a whiff. I blush spread across her cheeks. She had not wash her hands after her masturbating. Her hand now reeked of vagina. At least she knew he like the scent, but it was still embarrassing to know thats what he had smelled.

"Yeah, it's a new brand, I'll show you it some other time, but for now let us take a look at your back." She helped him take off his vest, which she threw on the bed, and then he turned around. She gasped at the sight she saw.

There were deep, red, irritated scratches all down his back, ten all together. There were two separate groups of five marks on either side of his spine. His back was all inflamed and the scratches were raised and raw. Some of them looked inflamed and open. These should have already scabbed over already. The way they looked worried Nami. "Well, Nami? What is it?" He turned back around and looked at her.

"Umm...they're scratches...from...um..me. From last night." She couldn't really recalled where exactly she had given them to him. She was pretty sure it was somewhere near the beginning of their fun. She kinda felt guilty.

The realization hit Luffy finally, and he chuckled a little. "I guess they are battle wounds."

Nami laughed at his joke. "I have some too, remember?" She pointed to her neck where you could see obvious dark-marks. She had told everyone that they were from her fight with Arlong, and they all bought it.

They both laughed together.

After a while, Nami spoke up. "Let get you in the bath to wash those scratches off."

Instantly, all emotion left Luffy's face and his eyes darted away from hers. Then he smiled down at her, "Its okay, I can take a bath by myself". The smile didn't quite reach his eyes. She knew something was up with him.

"Luffy, I need to apply some cream to those scratches." She huffed and placed her fists on her hips.

"I can live without it."

"If you could only see your back right now. It is very inflamed and puffy. There might be a chance for infection."

"Its alright, I'm healthy." Luffy stated waving her off and backing up towards the door.

Nami was starting to get irritated, and somewhat hurt. He needed cream for those scratches. She would have to force him or trick him. She knew it would hard as hell to hold him still enough in the bathroom, so the only way was if he when voluntarily, which he wasn't going to do.

Nami, though had a trick up her sleeve. "Did I do something wrong Luffy?" She gave him her best puppy eyes. She out her hands together behind her back and slightly waved her hips back and forth. "Do you not want my help?"

Looking at Luffy's face, she could tell he fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Her inner self was smiling maniacally. "No, of course I want your help Nami."

"You helped me so much lately, all I wanted to do was return the favor. Can't I Captain-sama?" Nami took a step closer and looked up at him through her bangs.

A blush spread across his cheeks and he took a step back. "S-sure."

"You prooomise?"

"Y-y-ya"

Nami straightened up and brought her hands together, beaming at Luffy. "Great, now follow me to the bathroom." Luffy's mouth dropped, probably realizing he had just been duped. His shoulders sagged and he reluctantly followed Nami into the bathroom.

"You're evil Nami." He mumbled. He took a seat on one of the small stools in the bathroom.

"Thanks, I try." She laughed, as he mumbled. She picked up the other stool and put it behind luffy. "Now stay here as I get the supplies. Trust me Luffy, you'll feel better after this." She walked out of the bathroom leaving the shirtless Luffy sitting on the stool, watching her back as she left the room.

*****Luffy's POV***

Last night had felt amazing for Luffy. Nami had done all those amazing thing for him, and she had made all those amazing sounds. He had loved everything about last night (except the hitting part at the end), and he didn't know why he was having doubts about what his instincts were telling him. Luffy had never doubted them before, but this time it was different. There wasn't a bad guy, there was just Nami.

During that time with Nami last night, Luffy had badly wanted to do so many things to Nami. He had an urge to do something, but he didn't know quite what that was. Some unknown force wanted to control him and that force was himself. The thought of Luffy unable to control his body, against his will, terrified him. He did know one thing though; he didn't want to hurt Nami.

Nami had woken up another feeling within Luffy. He couldn't really understand it, but he knew he didn't want anyone hurting Nami ever again. But wouldn't he think that about all his nakama? Luffy would of course do everything in his power if it meant he friends didn't have to be hurt, but Luffy would never kiss Zoro, Sanji, or Usopp. The thought made him wince. Still Luffy couldn't understand, why Nami? Would Luffy kiss other women? He thought about that, and found himself uninterested in that. He only wanted to kiss Nami, but did Nami only want to kiss Luffy?

"Arrrggggggg, all this thinking is hurting my head!" Luffy grabbed his head in frustration.

*****Nami's POV***

Nami had already found the anti-biotic cream, and she also got a soft scrub and soap for him.. She was starting to get heat flashes, so Nami decided to change out of her clothes. She took off her shirt and bra, and then paused to reflect on last night. She had to work up some nerve to go back in there

Right now she was involved in a three sided war between her head, her heart, and her hormones. Luffy had just come in at the worse moment. She had been so close to a release earlier. As a consequence, she was now hyper-horny. She wanted to tie Luffy up and bang him, but if only it were that easy. Luffy seemed to be very shy about last night. Perhaps he didn't like it? Nami wondered if Luffy like her the way she liked him. It was so hard to tell. What if she asked him strait out, but he rejected her? How would she bring herself to face him each day?

Nami loved him so much, it ached, but she had too hold on to whatever sanity she had left and force herself not to do anything to drastic. She would just head in there and treat his back. She would try for a little small talk to calm him down. Once he was calm down she would ask a few light questions about the types of girls he likes, or maybe what he though of last night. She told herself that she would not doing anything sexual to him.

****Luffy's POV***

Nami was taking forever. His mind kept going back to last night with Nami. The way she writhed underneath him. The way her lips tasted. His favorite part was when she licked him down there. He could recall the way her tongue wrapped around his manhood. The way she bobbed her head up and down. Finally when he slammed it into the back of her throat (he still felt guilty about that), the feeling as if he exploded. I was like peeing, but at the same time it wasn't. Nami had called it cum. It had felt so much better then peeing. Luffy wondering what that was about, but then brushed it aside to further recall last night.

****Nami's POV***

Nami, too was having a hard time winning against her hormones. She kept thinking about everything from last night. She wanted so bad to have Luffy's dick inside her, to have him fuck her to the next decade.

****Luffy's POV***

Luffy suddenly had that strange urge again. He had started fantasizing about putting his manhood inside Nami. As if that were possible, it wasn't as if Nami had a random hole in her. But that daydream wouldn't leave Luffy's mind.

And with that his blood started to move south.

****Nami's POV***

"Look at me, debating about going to see a guy. What I a teenage girl?" She was disgusted with herself, and started marching towards the bathroom door what the cleaning supplies in hand.

Nami opened the door to the bathroom, to find Luffy right where she had left him. He seemed startled that she had come back. He was staring at her right now with big eyes. Nami suddenly felt embarrassed to be there, but she took a deep breath and walked towards Luffy.

The whole while Luffy's eyes grew impossibly larger. Red was starting to creep in his face, slowly turning it a deep red. At first she had thought that Luffy was staring at her face, but as Nami looked at his eyes she realized they were looking more south.

"Luffy! Are you staring at my breasts?" Nami glared down at him with her hands on her hips. Deep down Nami like that sort of attention, but she had to play this part.

He quickly looked away. "U-um n-n-no I-I wasn't."

"You're a terrible lier." It surprised her that he was actually showing any sign of affection. Usually he acts like as if she were another boy. "Tell me, do you want to see my breasts Luffy?" She tried on her most seductive voice.

Luffy perked up at that. Nami was waiting for him to say that, 'if course I want to'. "But you are already showing me your boobs."

Nami looked down at herself on instinct. She saw two beautiful, well-managed, bare, breast in front of her. Reality slowly dawned on Nami. When she was changing into something more light-weight, she completely forgot to put on a shirt. Her head had been to stuck in the clouds, thinking about Luffy.

Nami shrieked and fell to her knees, covering her breasts with her arms. The things she was carrying feel to the floor. She could feel the blush reach her ear tips. This was so embarrassing. This was something you would find written about in a poorly-written romantic comedy. This was not something that the genius girl, Nami, would do.

Luffy started laughing. He started laughing so hard he was clenching his stomach. With each second of his laugher, Nami got more and more mad. She wanted bad to lash out at something, and Luffy just volunteered for that position.

Nami's fist met the back of Luffy's head hard enough to make the sound reverberate around the bathroom. His face fell forward and slapped the floor. Luffy was not laughing anymore.

"What the hell do you think you are laughing at Luffy!? What is so funny!?" Nami was furious, and still extremely embarrassed about this whole ordeal. Any thought of seducing the poor kid, evaporated the moment he started laughing.

Luffy lifted his head up and peaked up at her, there was a little bit of blood running down his nose. "You're funny, Nami." He could not have said anything more wrong to say at that moment.

Nami's fist came around again, but this time Luffy caught it. She was no match for the strong boy. "You have laughed at me plenty of times for the stupid things I do. Why do you get mad if I laugh at you?" A small smile played at his lips, and the way he looked at her. He still had a little blood flowing out of his nose, but that just made it cuter to look at.

Luffy's logic, it made sense whenever convenient for him. "Well, at least I say sorry." She leaned back, put her hands on her hips, and huffed, not ever bothered if he could see her breast anymore. Technically he had already seen them last night.

"Sorry." Still ogling at her breasts.

She sighed. She wasn't going to get anything else out of him. She was still pissed off about him laughing at her, but she let it go. It was her that forgot a shirt in the first place.

Nami took her arm out of his hand, then bent down to picked up all the things she had dropped. She could feel Luffy's eyes on her, watching her breast as a bounced from the movement. Now that she thought about it, this was a slight turn-on. He seemed to be a breast man, which was good because her knew she had beautiful, busty, boobs.

She walked to the tub and soaked the sponge with water from the faucet. Now with a dripping sponge, she walked to sit down on the stool behind Luffy. She got his back wet, by squeezing out the water. When she was certain his back was wet enough, she set the sponge down and squeezed soap onto her hand.

Carefully she rubbed the soap over his wounds. He hissed at the contact and tensed a little, but that was it. She continued to carefully rub soap in, making his back sudsy. She was having fun caring for the 'injured' boy. She took her time now, to trace the muscles on his back. Underneath his rubbery skin, he was solid muscle. There was not an ounce of fat on this boy. She love that feeling under her fingers.

She figured that she should probably finish up before she got to playing. She bent to pick up the sponge again, and squeezed the rest of the water on his back, making the suds run down his back.

She realized she had forgotten a towel, so she quickly fetch the nearest piece of cloth, which was Luffy's shirt just outside of the bathroom, on her bed. She got up and walked briskly to her room, and came back in no time. Luffy was just watching her and her boobs with a odd quiet. Luffy usually wasn't quiet. Nami guessed he was just shy.

She sat back on her stool and patted the set of scratch marks dry. The last step was to apply the cream. She looked at the little tube in her hand. And unscrewed the cap. She figured that it was pointless to put it on her hand to put on his back. He was going to need half the bottle anyways. She put the tube against the his back and squeezed out a good dollop out off the bottle.

She slowly started to massage the cream in. Luffy tensed up and hissed a little. The cream had some alcohol in it to kill germs, so it stung a little. She smiled a little to herself. Her big boy didn't act so touch all the time. Actually, he hardly acted touch at all, except in fights, and even then it was more serious than tough.

After the first sting went away, he seemed to really relax. As she massaged his back, his head seemed to rolled a little, like he was nodding off. He hummed a little, which made her happy.

The cream was pretty much all rubbed into his back, taking care of the scratch problem. Nami didn't want this time together to end, so she move her hands to his shoulders and started massaging the muscle there. He moaned a little, making her hormones go crazy again. She ignored them as best as possible and continued her ministrations. She rubbed her thumbs in circles, while applying pressure. It was to unwind the tense muscle in the shoulders.

She was happy making him happy, but she selfishly wanted more. She wanted him to make her happy. She leaned forward and pressed her bare chest against his back. She brought her hands around his neck and slid them down his chest seductively. She rested her chin on his shoulder and blew into his ear. He winced and tensed up. She thought it was so cute.

"Nami." His voice sounded husk. He turned to look at her. His eyes were half lidded. He met her eyes for a second before they shifted down to her lips. Nami knew what was going to happen, but it doesn't mean she was prepared.

He leaned in and captured her lips. He didn't wait for her to be ready, and captured her tongue as well. Once again he was an amazing kisser. There was no war this time. He took over her mouth, and established complete dominance. I was pure bliss.

He twisted his body around to better kiss her. He was now facing her, while letting his hands roam down her body. His cupped her breasts and massaged them, like she had done for him. His hand ran over her nipple, causing her to let out a small moan. He brought his hand back to the nipple and lightly pinched it. causing her to squeak into the kiss. This seemed to excite him.

He grabbed the her legs and positioned them around his waist, causing her to straddle him. She tightened her arms around his back so not to fall, and scooted up in his lap. Her crotch was once again against his groin.

She deepened the kiss, trying to gain some control back from him, but he was stubborn and would not give up his dictatorship even though she had the high ground now. With one hand he cupped her butt, and the other traveled to her breast to play with it. He seemed mainly focused on the nipple and would not let up.

It felt so good, that she soon started to grind against him again. She wanted, no she needed, to cum. She didn't orgasmed earlier and was desperately trying to finish herself. It felt so good right now, that it was all she could think of. Her mind was only filled with lust for this hot specimen before her.

She started grinding faster against him, but Luffy stopped her movements. He broke the kiss and whispered, "One second." He used his foot to kick her stool out of the way. Then he picked her up and gently laid her on her back, on the cold tile floor. Only then did Nami's mind finally comprehend what he said a few seconds ago.

He leaned down, not to kiss her, but to play with her boobs. He put his mouth around one nipple and flicked it with his tongue, and rolled it around. I guess he felt that the other breast was lonely, since he brought his other hand to play with it. He squeezed it and kneaded it. Nami had never felt so good in her life. She would be okay with dying and going to heaven right now. No, wait, she was going to hell (she laughed to herself).

Suddenly Nami let out a startled scream. She had felt a sharp, pleasurable, pain in the breast Luffy was sucking on. She looked down in time to see him bite her again. Her back jolted upward as she let out another scream. She could feel him smirk against her. She would teach him.

She reached down and grabbed his head to bring him closer to her face. His neck stretched as she pulled him forward. He looked adorable right now, with his face squished together by her hands and his expression dripping with lust. "Undress me." It came out as a whisper more than a command, but none-the-less the boy got to work following it.

He grabbed the skirt she was wearing and torturously slid it down her legs. He seemed to be enjoying his more dominant role, maybe a little too much. He was just teasing her now, or at least it seemed that way to Nami. Inch by inch the shirt slowly slid down, and Nami was growing irritated. "Just take them off already baka." She growled. Luffy just chuckled and did as he was told. He threw her skirt in the direction of the door. Now all that was left on Nami was her black panties.

Luffy's eye seemed to be transfixed on the simple piece on fabric. I tread of drool actually started running down his mouth. Nami squirmed underneath his gaze. That predatory glint in his eyes really turned her on. Oh god how she wanted him to fuck her. She didn't want any of that slow romantic stuff. They were pirates, and would fuck like pirates should. She wanted him to ravage her and bring her to the brink of insanity. She may have never had sex before, but she knew that was how she wanted it to be.

Luffy finally snapped out of his hypnosis, and hooked his fingers around the sides of her panties. He didn't take them off as slow as he did her skirt. She guess it was because the ultimate treasure was hidden behind that, and Luffy, not one for being patience, wanted to see it. The panties finally reached her feet and then they were off. He held them up to the face and did something totally unexpected. He inhaled their scent.

"Luffy, thats gross. Stop that." She said that but secretly Nami found it extremely hot.

"A new lotion, huh?" He smirked at her.

It took Nami a minute to comprehend his words, and then another to actually understand what he was saying. He was referring back to the scent she had on her hands. Nami grew bright red in the face. She was so embarrassed. Of all the times to actually figure things out and to show any ounce of intelligence. She didn't know how to reply so she crossed her arms and pouted, making the idiot chuckle. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then nuzzled into her neck. "I love the way you smelled Nami." It actually didn't sound that weird coming from him as one would think.

He threw the panties in the same direction as her skirt and started nibbling her neck. She leaned her head to the side to give him better access. She melted under his relentless tongue. Nami again wondered how he was so good at this.

As Nami was distract, Luffy brought his hand to her pussy. His finger just rubbed up and down, a good sign that he was still inexperienced, but it still felt amazing. Nami didn't know which felt better at the moment, the attention he was giving her neck or her privates.

His finger found her opening, which he stuck his finger in. Luffy seemed surprised by that and stopped his teething on her neck. He leaned back and positioned himself between her legs to better view her most private part. Nami's face turned an even darker shade of red, and she brought her hands to cover her face. She was too embarrassed to even look at what Luffy was doing, but she had to look. She peaked through her fingers to watch him.

He leaned down to where his face was level to her opening. He seemed fascinated by her sex. He brought his hands up to spread her open and explore the new territory. He stuck a finger inside her, and Nami jumped a little. It felt good having something other than her fingers inside. He wriggled his finger inside her then took it out. It was coated in her vaginal juices, which were dripping down his hand. Luffy gave it a quick lick. He seemed surprise at its taste.

Nami was caught by surprise as Luffy plunged his tongue inside her. She let out a deep satisfying moan, as her eye rolled back in her head. This was bliss. Her hands reached down to tangle in the boy's hair and yank him closer. He grunt, but continued without any complaints.

He withdrew his tongue from inside her and ran it up and down her opening. His tongue barely grazed her clit and yet Nami yelped and arched her back in pleasure. Luffy didn't miss that reaction and went back to focus solely on her clit. He kept flicking it with his tongue and sucking on it.

Nami, for the first time, actually screamed. Her mind was all but mush at this point. She started grinding her hips against Luffy's torturous mouth, in order to achieve more pleasure. She could feel that wonderful coil build up in her abdomen, and when Luffy gently bit down on the sensitive nub Nami came.

Nami let out combinations of moans, screams, and curses as she felt the best organism in her life. Her toes curled into the sheet and the muscles around her opening spasmed. Her hand gripped Luffy's head tightly (it had to hurt). It took a few minutes for the climax to actually end, because Luffy kept exploring her area with his tongue as she came causing it to prolong itself.

*************Luffy's POV*************

Luffy leaned back to look at Nami. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Her hair was failed behind her, her body was drenched in sweat, her face sported a deep blush, she was panting hard and right now was completely vulnerable to him right now. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, and watch her boobs move as she breathed.

That urge had come back, ten fold. That unseen force, that was telling Luffy to do something that Luffy really didn't know what it was. All Luffy knew for sure was that he was very uncomfortable down below. His dick was begging for release.

Nami didn't seem to mind being naked right now, so it should be okay for him to be also. He unbuttoned his pants, stood up on his knees, and took his pants and boxers off in one go. She looked at him, and her eyes slightly widened but she didn't say anything. It looked like she was still trying to catch her breath.

Taking his pants off and relieving the tension in his crotch did nothing to help that alien urge. He couldn't think very straight at the moment, but enough to second guess himself. This urge he was feeling was telling him that he wanted Nami in a way he had never wanted anyone else. It was very powerful this time. Maybe he should stop right here before he did something he would regret to Nami.

*************Nami's POV*******

She was getting impatient now. Luffy was justing staring at her and taking deep breaths. He had stripped and Nami could see his glorious erection, so Nami had thought they were finally going to fuck.

"Nami, maybe we shouldn't go any farther. I don't really know what is going on, but I don't want to hurt you."

Nami blinked for a little, taking what he said in very slowly. She couldn't comprehend what he was saying. He had spent what seemed like hours ravishing her, stripping her naked, also he was naked and hard as a rock. On top of that he had caused her to orgasm multiple times, and after all that he wants to stop now, right before the grand finally.

This boy was so frustrating. She loved that he care so deeply for her, but couldn't he tell that she wanted this. She wanted to push him down and have her way with him, but there was something in Nami that wanted him to do it the first time himself.

"Luffy, that urge you have right now, is from your gut right?" He nodded in response. "Well, since when has your gut led you astray. That urge you are having, I also have, and you won't be doing anything I don't wanna do. I want you as much as you want me." A smile spread across Luffy's face, and he did something unexpected. He leaned down and gave her a innocent kiss on the lips.

"Nami, you are very special to me." He whispered that in her ear. Nami looked over in shock. And Luffy was looking at her with a soft, sweet smile. She could tell that he really did mean it. Nami could feel tear starting to form and roll down the sides of her face. This unpassionate boy was saying such intimate things. Her heart swelled and huge tears started falling. She smiled while wiping her eyes and let out a chuckle. He was so sweet. She was so special.

Her hormones kicked in overdrive, and her inner teenager came out. She reached her arms up to wrap around his neck and pull him close. She kissed him hard and desperately, then broke the kiss, "Oh god Luffy, I love you so much. You are special to me also," she put her hands on either side of his head and looked into his eyes. You could practical see the happiness radiating from his face. He probably didn't know quite what love was, but it looked like he had an understanding of what it somewhat meant. "But," he faced changed to slight confusion, "please, for the love of god, fuck me already."

His eyes widened, and then he chuckled. He leaned back and quickly stepped out of his shorts, not wanting to leave his queen for too long. He then returned to the position on top of her. He stood over her on his knees and elbows, while she ran her fingers all over his sculpted chest. He shivered at her feather-like touches and leaned in to kiss her.

She could tell he was now following his instincts again. He guided his hips toward her pussy until she could feel the tip. She moaned and raised her hips to meet his member. It already felt so good and so right, Nami couldn't imagine what real sex must feel like.

She knew he was going to need guidance. She reached down to gently grab his dick, and then positioned him at her entrance. She broke the kiss and looked up at him. "Once you get the tip in, just shove it in in one thrust, then stay stilled for a minute. Okay?" Luffy just nodded and immediately started.

She could feel the tip start to come in. The feeling she was feeling from this, were pure bliss. She rolled her eyes back and let out a shaky groan. It was entering so slowly, that it was like torture, but she knew to go slow for the first time.

The tip was finally in. He leaned down to kiss her, which she hungrily accepted. She reached her arms around his neck and mindlessly kissed him. She could feel him move his arms down to her back side. He cupped her butt and then slammed the rest of the way into her.

Her eyes flew open and her nails raked his back. She let out a silent scream into his mouth, then closed her eyes to prevent tears from flowing. A few tears got loose, despite her efforts. She broke the kiss and leaned her head back to catch her breath. It did hurt, more than she had thought it would. It still wasn't super bad. The main reason it caught her off guard was because of the overwhelming pleasure of having him bury in her deepest parts. This amazing sense of completion and rightness.

Luffy was trying his best to comfort her. He moved his arm soothingly up and down her arm, and whispering things like, "you feel so good. It's okay, it's okay. Its so hot in you." She could then feel his lips on her vulnerable throat, lightly sucking. He was to sweet for his own good. Nami felt like the luckiest women alive right then and there.

She moved her hips a little, which caused Luffy to let out a small moan. "I'm okay now, just go at your own pace. I'll keep up."

Luffy just hummed, before pulling back. He pulled out almost all the way, then slammed into her balls deep. He leaned back, to where he was now on his knees. The sense of domination turned Nami on. His Luffy cupped her ass to impossibly get deeper inside her. He pace started to escalate fast. Soon he was going so fast, Nami actually couldn't keep up.

Nami just leaned back and enjoyed every second of it. Her mind was not working very well at the moment. Nami screamed and groaned over and over again. The only comprehendible words that escaped her lips were curse words and declarations of love. She wrapped her legs around Luffy's waist in the desperate attempt to make him go deeper. Nami could feel that pressure building.

Luffy was slamming into her every half-second it seemed. His eyes were glazed with an animalistic, faraway look. He could not think rationally anymore, he had completely given in to his urges. She felt like a helpless lamb in the arms of a gorgeous wolf, and the thought made her tremble in pleasure. Nami glanced at Luffy and noticed his focus now was glued to her bouncing breasts.

He took his hands from off her ass and leaned back over her. The position change caused him to slow down, giving her a chance to recover. His now free hands came up to cup both of her breasts and started roughly massaging them. It was not really a huge turn on for Nami, but the spellbound look Luffy had was. She knew what he was going to do, and sure enough he was not one to disappoint.

He took one tit in his mouth and started rolling it around, while he gentle fondled to other with his hand. Then, on top of that, he started fucking her again. For Nami it was sensory overload. The pleasure she was getting from both her breasts, the heat of Luffy's skin so close to her, and then finally top it off with sex. The climax that had slowly been building, now was nearing it peak. "Faster *pant* please." She whimpered and threw her head back as he complied.

The way that he was fucking her would leave bruises there tomorrow, but that was the last thing on Nami's mind. She was in ecstasy. Each thrust of his was sending her closer to the edge. She just needed a little push to help. She reached down and lightly rubbed her clit. Boy, did that do the trick. Nami let out a strangled scream, and arched her back, as an amazing orgasm came over her.

*******Luffy's POV*******

Luffy's senses slightly returned as he felt this incredible tightness squeezed his dick. Nami's muscles down there started to spasm around his member. That was more then Luffy could bear. The pressure building in Luffy's abdomen hit it's capacity. Luffy clenched his eyes shut as he bury himself as deep as he possible could within her, and he released that pressure.

********Nami's POV*****

She could feel Luffy's searing hot semen hit her deepest parts, causing her to have another mini orgasm right after. She could feel Luffy's fingers digging into the flesh on her rear, as he cast his seed into her.

As she slowly came to her senses, she realized that her nail were again dug into his back, and this time so were her teeth. She was going to have to treat that again.

She detached herself from Luffy and fell back. She was trying to catch her breath, and she could tell Luffy was also. He had fallen on top of her and was starting to doze off. As nice as it was to have him on top of her, they were both naked and on cold tile. "Luffy get up. At least make it to the bed." He moaned and just seemed to get more comfortable. Nami groaned (this time in frustration) as she started to wriggle herself free of Luffy. Luckily he wasn't heavy.

When she got free she bent down and shook Luffy. He mumbled and opened his eyes a little. "Get up before I hit you," Nami glared at him. He looked at her and guess thought better of making her mad. He slowly got up and stubbled to her bed, and she followed him out, making sure to close to bathroom door.

When she turned around she glanced at her bed then face-palmed. Luffy was all sprawled out taking up the entire bed. She was now sound asleep, snoring away. She wanted to hit him, but she could bring herself to this time. After the pleasure he just gave her, it seemed unfair to the boy. Nami sighed to her self, then yawned.

She walked to the side of her bed and got to work moving Luffy's limbs out of the way. When she was satisfied she had enough room, she slid into the covers.

Only when she had her thoughts to herself did they drift to the finally act Luffy had done. She put her hand just below her belly, and rested it there. Luffy's seed was in her now. She was almost certain this was a safe day, but not a hundred percent. Should she explain the situation to Luffy later? She should have told him earlier not to cum inside, but since she had failed to mention that, Nami was at fault. Luffy, though he was good at it, didn't know a thing when it came to sex. He just relied on his instinct, and of course his instincts would tell him to shoot it inside.

What if she became pregnant? They still didn't have a doctor on this ship. How would Luffy react? She smiled at that thought. He would probably be confused and uncertain at first, but then he would be excited. However much she didn't want to admit to herself, but she was madly in love with her idiot captain. If it was his baby, she would gladly carry it to term, but they were on a pirate ship. This was no place to raise a child. Different scenarios and different questions kept placing around in Nami's head. She was on the verge of crying because of the mental stress she was giving herself. The Luffy turned over and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to his chest. "Nami, I love you." Nami's eyes widened and then a few tears fell. "You idiot, it is just like you to confess in your sleep. Baka." She whispered with a smile. Nami relaxed against his body and gave in to exhaustion. She would worry about it later. And with that she fell asleep.


	3. It wasn't planned

A/N: I wanted to focus the most on the pregnancy. That is the reason I skipped the sex scene and didn't go into detail about anything else. Let me know if this is good. I can always change it, but only if I hear enough opinions about it.

Chapter 3

A month and a half when by after that. At first it was still a little awkward between the two of them, but they got over it. Now they were still having sex at least once a week. Luffy was getting more and more bold about things, and Nami a little more assertive. They had both confirm to each other (without sex) that they loved each other. Luffy was starting to get a little over-protective of Nami, especially when Sanji made a move on her.

She had agreed to the chore of explaining to the crew about their relationship. Sanji was jealous, Zoro didn't care, and Usopp sat their in shock. She had predicted each of their reactions to the letter. She knew that this would blow over and everything would be back to normal.

Sanji, was a lot more accepting of their relationship than she first thought. Probably because they haven't known each other for a long time. He would still every once in a while flirt with her, just to get back at Luffy (it never phased him), but never anything serious.

She loved her new life and her new family. She loved her idiot, pirate boyfriend. This was more than anything she would have dreamed of several months ago. She was free and living her dream. She would be the very best map-makers and never let Luffy lose his way. Even now she still didn't feel like she could ever repay the favor he did. She would never be strong enough to save his life like he had done to her. The most she could do was make him happy and get him to his goal. She would have to brave a lot of dangerous enemies, but Luffy again would save her life.

Nami glanced out at the clam ocean and breathed in the salty air. This was paradise. She could hear the gulls crying and the waves hitting the bottom of the Merry Go. Nami wondered what it was like, the Grand Line that is. Was she really good enough to navigate that ocean? She had heard horrible tales that the weather was as unpredictable as a wild animal.

She shook her head out of that type of thought.They were getting so close now. They would reach reverse mountain in a few days. They would be in one of the most feared seas on earth. It would test her navigation skills to the limit.

Nami heard a noise behind her and looked over her shoulder at Luffy. He was right now pestering Usopp about his latest invention. Usopp seemed to be annoyed.

"This is my new tabasco star. It will sting like mad if you get this in your eyes or mouth." He explained this for the fifth time today.

"Does it taste good?" Luffy reach down to pick one up, but Usopp hit his hand away.

"Don't eat it! It is so hot your mouth will practically fall off!"

"Really!" Luffy now looked intrigued. His hand shot out and grabbed one of the balls and threw it into his mouth before Usopp could retaliate. The comical grin on his face instantly vanished. His eyes widened, and you could almost see smoke blowing out his ears. He spat it out quickly and ran to the kitchen probably for water. She could hear Sanji yelling something at him.

Nami and Usopp both shook their head in unison. Luffy would never change. He acted like a child most of the time. Sometime she didn't know why she loved him, and other times she couldn't imagine why she wouldn't.

Nami looked back to the sea ahead. In the distance she could make out the ominous shadow of the red line, but that really didn't mean anything. It would still take several days to arrive.

After reverse mountain, there wasn't any easy way to turn back. She let out a sigh. She was going forward with this, even though her logic said otherwise. She had a dream to fulfill, and she had to help someone else achieve his.

She finished the fancy drink Sanji had brought out, and stood up out of her chair. The sun was starting to get to her. Lately she had begun to feel achy and just run down. She stretched and started walking back to her quarters.

She took a few steps, and then a sudden sickness came over her. She could feel bile start to rise up the back of her throat. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran for the bathroom. She could start to taste the nasty vomit in her mouth and she started to panic that she wasn't going to make it. She rounded the corner and into to Luffy.

"Hey Nami!" She didn't even bother looking at him but ran past him to the toilet. She fell to her knees, threw to seat cover up, and heaved. All of the food and drinks she had eaten today fell out and into the water below.

Tears streamed down her eyes as she continued to heave a few more times. Once she knew she was finished, she sat back and caught her breath. She felt awful, and didn't have the energy to stand up. Her mouth now tasted like stomach acid. She really wanted to brush her teeth now to get the funky taste out of her mouth.

"Nami...are you okay?" Luffy peaked around the corner at Nami. She didn't want Luffy to see her like this, so she wiped her eyes and mouth real quick with the back of her hand.

"I'm fine, something just didn't agree with me." Luffy stepped in and looked concerned. He then smiled and extended his hand to help her up, which Nami took. When she was up, Luffy pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Nami too hugged him back, but her mind was elsewhere.

What had she eaten that would make her throw up like that? Maybe some of the ingredients Sanji used at gone bad? She thought about that, but remembered that Sanji used the freshest food. He was a kitchen nazi when it came to food. If it looked bad he would give it to Luffy (that boy can stomach anything) and would never risk giving her bad food. Could it be that something had gotten past him? Maybe she was coming down with something? She had been feeling very tired lately and got heartburn every once in a while. Besides that she felt fine.

Suddenly a thought sprouted in Nami's head. She had put the frightful thought off, but now it resurfaced. Nami had to check this out now! She gave Luffy a quick kiss back, "I should go lay down for a little bit." He just nodded in response.

She let go then walked briskly to her room and shut the door. She walked to her bookshelf and rummaged through it's content until she found what she wanted. She picked up a little red notebook and opened it to the last entry. She counted the days quickly in her head. Nami's period was now two weeks late. Nami's eye widened in horrified shock. Her hand went to her belly as real tears started rolling down her face. She could feel herself starting to panic and could feel the nausea returning. Nami quickly did the math again, in case she had miscalculated, but no, the numbers were still the same.

There was no way that she was pregnant. It was something that couldn't happen right now. She told herself that she was just over exaggerating. This was a thing that could happen to other girls but not Nami. She really wanted to believe that, but when she read the date of her last period again, she couldn't. Her mind still couldn't except that fact, even though apparently her body was. The symptoms were all there: the vomiting, the heartburn, and the fatigue. She calculated that she would be into her second month now.

What was she going to do? She felt so alone right now. It was too much stress at one time and she couldn't take it. Nami sprang up and grabbed the nearest wastebasket and hurl up the rest of the food she had in her stomach. She stared at the contents in the wastebasket, as her mind tried to wrap around the fact that she was pregnant.

She heard a knock on her door. "Nami. Can I come in?" She just stared at the door, not hearing anything. "Nami?" Luffy said behind the door. He turned the knob and opened the door slowly. As soon as he saw the state Nami was in, he was instantly by her side. He shook her gently and she snapped out of her trance.

She looked at him for the first time. He looked concerned and nervous about her. What was he going to say about this? This was all Nami fault. She was no better then some stupid teenager, letting her emotions and hormones control her. Why hadn't she warned him of this possibility? Why hadn't she taken the precaution to prevent this from happening. Just as they were setting out on their adventure. What would happen to the baby? They couldn't raise a child on board of a pirate ship. She was so confused right now as she stared at her lover. This was not a battle that could be won. It was not anything you could take way. Nami couldn't fix it with money. It wasn't the baby's fault nor Luffy's. It was her own damn fault, and there was no way out of this.

"Nami," her eyes snapped up to meet his, "please, tell me what is wrong." His expression pleading and worried. She sighed and slowly got to her feet and walk over to her bed. She sat down and crossed her legs. "Shut the door and I'll tell you."

She refused to look at him, but could hear him following her orders. She felt the bed dip beside her as he sat down. "Luffy, do you know where babies come from?"

"Not really. Two people get together and when they want to have a kid, they do." Despite her situation, Nami couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little. That was his simple way of thinking. She took a deep shaky breath as she braced herself to explain it to him.

"Luffy, sex is what makes babies. When you came inside the first time, the white substance, your sperm, traveled into me. Deep within me, I have tiny eggs. When the sperm and egg meet, it will eventually make a baby." She took a breath and looked up at him. "Luffy, I'm pregnant. I have a baby inside me growing right now. I'm so sorry, I should have told you before we did it the first time. I just didn't want to worry you. That is the reason I've been making you cum outside since then. I'm sorry, I really am." His face was unreadable. Nami started to panic. She knew it, he hates her now. He wants nothing to do with her now. She looked away and started sobbing. Just when she had found happiness, fate yanked away from her. 'Well it was fun, while it lasted' Nami told herself.

Strong hands startled her as they pull her to his body. Luffy had pulled her into an embrace. Her head was now nestled into the crook of his neck. He rested his chin on her head. "Nami, you shouldn't be sorry. You'll make a great mom."

Her eyes widened, as she stopped crying. The words played over and over in her head and slowly sunk in. Luffy had just said she would be a great mom. He had excepted it so fast and without hesitation. Maybe because he was ignorant about the burden a baby could be, but the fact that he so easily excepted it made her heart flutter. He didn't hate her. She pulled back from him and looked into his face to confirm. There was nothing but pure joy on his face. This was not what Nami was expecting from Luffy. He was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of having a baby.

He always knew what to say in tense situations. Her love for him grew and overfilled her heart. She tackled him and gave him a deep kiss. He fell backwards onto the bed. Nami brought her hands up and intertwined their fingers together, keeping him pinned down. She moved her knee on either side of him, to where she was straddling him.

She broke the kiss, but still stayed close to his lips. "I love you Luffy."

He smirked at her. That was a face he only showed her, and Nami loved it. "I love you more." It was a dare from him,

She smiled down at him, then grind her hips a little against his. His hips jolted a little. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Prove it."

He grinned and growl a little (it was a new thing they had started) while using his strength to push her lightly over on the bed. He was now on top and bent down the start nibbling her neck. He got to work unbuttoning her shorts and then he shoved them and her underpants down to her knees. "I intend to."

(A/N: I'll leave what happens next to your imagination :P)

They lay panting on the bed staring at the ceiling. Nami felt Luffy turn him head to look at her. "Nami, why were you crying earlier?"

Nami thought long and hard about why she was upset. She still was, but not as bad. It was still hard to wrap her mind around the thought of having a kid. "I was sad because I had not planned this in my life right now. I do want kids, but we are on a pirate ship. This is no place to raise a family, it is too dangerous. But the main reason I was upset, is because I was worried about what you would say. Now that seems stupid to worry about, but I was so confused and still am." She turned to looked at Luffy. "What should I do Luffy?"

Luffy just smiled at her. "If Nami wants a baby, then she should get a baby. Do you want to have a baby?"

Nami looked at the ceiling and thought about it. Luffy's kid was inside her now. The person she treasure more dearly than almost anyone. The person who saved her life and made her dreams a reality. She thought about holding the baby's hand and watching the child grow up. She imagine the child with long black hair after her father and chocolate eyes after Nami. She couldn't almost hear the child laughing and squealing in delight. This all made her smile.

Then she thought about all the dangers they had faced so far on this trip and then she imagined her kid in the midst of it. The thought was unbearable to think of. She herself had been in plenty of those situations. She always counted on Luffy to save her. She knew Luffy would do his best to make sure her and the baby were safe. She thought about Luffy holding the baby in his arms and rocking her to sleep. I was hard to imagine Luffy being that fatherly, but it was a sweet picture. Luffy would love the kid and would be an amazing father.

That was a new thought. Luffy was going to be a dad. The thought made her giggle. "Whats funny?" Nami turned to Luffy who asked the question.

"Think about it. You are going to be a dad." He impossibly grinned wider.

"And you are going to be a mom." She smiled at him. How did Nami get so lucky to find this idiot.

"Guess we better think of names."

Luffy looked at the ceiling and thought. Nami could tell when something popped in his head. "How about Sabo?"

"That is a weird name."

"Its the name of a long lost friend of mine." He had a slight far away gaze when he mentioned that friend. It must have been someone important to him.

"Okay. How about Bellemere for a girl." If he was going to pick a name that was important to him, then she would too.

"I rather have a boy. Can it be a boy instead?" Luffy actually meant that.

"You idiot. I can't control anything like that." Luffy pouted a little.

"Aw thats not fun."

"Nothing about pregnancy is fun, from what I hear." She was dreading the more major symptoms of this ordeal. She was already super tired right now, and for some reason craved chocolate and fish.

Nami turned on her side to face him. "What do we tell the others?"

"Just tell them your pregnant." Why did Nami even ask him, she knew that was what he was going to say.

"I'm not looking forward to it. Lets put it off for a couple of weeks." She needed some time to think about what she was going to say. She herself still hadn't come to terms with the thought of having a baby.

Nami sighed. The best thing she could do right now was take a nap. She needed to get her mind off of this for a few hours. It was starting to give her a headache.

"Luffy," She said in a sweet voice, "I do love you, but could leave. I wanna sleep."

He chuckled and gave her one last kiss before leaving.

When he closed the door behind him, she snuggled under the covers. She emptied she mind of all the problems that had surfaced recently and focused on sleep. It didn't take long for her to pass out.

*****a week later*****

Reverse mountain had been exciting most of the time, but terrifying at the end. She had had the time of her life riding up the mountain and then sailing back down the river. They had neared the end thinking they were in the clear, only to find a whaleblocking their path. Of all thing to almost crash into, it had to be a whale. And this whale was the size of a small island, hence the name 'Island Whale'. It was just sitting where the river spewed out at, blocking the entire exit almost. They had picked up a lot of velocity coming down the mountain and couldn't exactly stop the ship. If it wasn't for Luffy's (of all people) quick thinking to shoot a cannon at the whale, then they all would have been done for. The kickback from the canon had slowed the ship enough, where only the lamb head had broken off.

Nami had thought they were saved as they were slowly sailing around the whale, but, no. Luffy had to get all emotional about losing his favorite seat, and had hit the whale in the eye. The hit didn't hurt the whale at all, but make it did him cranky. It had opened it mouth and swallowed the ship whole. Luffy got lucky by falling out of the boat at that time. He had shot his arm to the nearest tooth and then climb to the top of the whale.

Nami had to admit she was pissed at Luffy for leaving, but she guess he couldn't have helped it. It wasn't like it was super dangerous in the whale's stomach. They had met a weird, old, creepy, flower guy named Crocus, that lived inside the whale. It turns out he was a doctor who was taking care of the whale. The whale had gotten so big, the only way to effectively take care of him was to do it from the inside. The weird doctor had also taken the time to install passage ways, doors, and had painted the inside of the whale's stomach.

A few minutes later Luffy joined them inside the whale. He had entered the whale through one of the doors, but when the whale started ramming the Red Line, Luffy was thrown around like a doll. He had come hurdling out of a door very comical like and into the sea of digestive juices, which Zoro had to save him from.

There they had met Vivi, or Ms. Wednesday, as she called herself then. At the moment she was a enemy of sorts. She was trying to kill the whale to feed her town. She acted all evil on their ship, that Luffy had hit her and her partner.

After that we managed to get out through a water pipe inside the whale. It still amazed Nami that the weird doctor was able to put all that inside the whale, and not have it hurt him. The grand line was a fascinating place already.

Then it got even better. After hearing the sad story behind the whale called Laboon, Luffy ripped the mast of our ship off and stabbed the whale with it. That escalated into a big fight between Luffy and the whale. Luffy managed to hold his own against the island sized whale, but then called it a draw out of the blue. It turns out that Luffy wanted to make a new promise with Laboon. They would continue their fight after sailing around world. Luffy was always thinking of others, before himself. He just had his own way of showing he cared.

Several other things happened after that. The important things are that Nami got her Log Pose and they figured out how to navigate the grand line. They were ready to set sail, but Nami wanted to speak to the weird doctor before they left.

"Hey Crocus. Um...do you have a minute? I need to ask you something."

"Sure Lady, what is it you want?"

"Can we go somewhere private." He just looked at her, then started walking off. She took that as a signal to follow him.

Once they were in a place away from the crew, the old man turned around and waited for her question. She took a deep breathe and braced herself for the question. "Can you check if I'm pregnant." His eyes widened a little, but he didn't say anything. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stethoscope.

He put the ear buds in and brought the chest piece to her abdomen. She lifted her shirt a little to help him a little. She felt the cold metal against her belly. She was actually doing this. Some part of her wanted the man to say she wasn't pregnant and the other smaller, more selfish, part wanted him to say yes.

He moved it around to different areas of her belly. "How far along do you think you are?" He asked out of no where.

"Into my second month, I believe."

He listen for a little longer. "I'd say about seven weeks judging from the heartbeat."

"So I am pregnant?" She felt defeated.

"Yes. Did you not what to be? I unfortunately don't have any equipment with me to remove the fetus if you didn't want it." That startled Nami.

"Removed it?!" The statement horrified her. It was still a baby right?

"Ya, I used to see it a lot. Especially with pirates. They usually want to have fun, but not the responsibility. Or they realize a pirate ship is not a place to raise a child. There are a bunch of reasons why people remove the baby, some of them in the child's interest and some in theirs."

Nami thought about it, but couldn't imagine killing the baby. It seemed wrong to her, even though her understood why people had it done. "No, I think I'll keep it. It was my fault, and I have to except the consequences. I just wanted to confirm my fears."

He just looked at her for a little while, then carefully said "I respect your decision, but you need to think about this. Are you willing to bring a child into a dangerous pirate world just to satisfy self-righteous? That baby could be kill the moment he comes into this world."

Nami thought about what he said. It made sense, but Nami just couldn't go through with it. "I trust my captain to keep us safe. As long as he is alive, the baby has a chance. Luffy is not one to die easily." She meant it from the bottom of her heart. Luffy would also save his family.

Crocus smiled and nodded his head. "Well said lass. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Nami smiled and laughed. She was pregnant and was going to be a mom. She had finally come to term with that hard fact. There would be many complications along the way, but she trusted Luffy and her friends to get through them.

And with that Nami sailed away with Luffy and her crew. Even more determined to achieve her dream.

A/N: Remember to review, please, Give me a yay or nay and a why. I love reading your comments. Thank you all so much! This is fun.


	4. Pickle Juice

I am so indecisive. I can't my up my mind on what to write about first. I originally was going to write something that happens later on, but I thought a short story before that was best. That is why it took so long. I almost have the next chapter typed out. So, for now, enjoy this cute lemon story.

Chapter 3.5:

They were in her room kissing away. As their tongues battled each other Nami could feel drool run down her chin. Luffy's hands were roughly intertwined in her hair and her hands in his. They kissed with no regret or limitations. He loved her no matter what, she knew he wouldn't care about messy hair or drool.

She stopped kissing and lightly bit his lower lip, stretching it a little. He moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. He took his hands from her hair and shoved them down her shorts, cupping her ass. Nami squealed in delight from the feeling. She could feel moisture start to form between her legs.

Luffy leaned back a little and then pushed her head back with his nose. He then found his new favorite place on her neck. He always sucked the same place, it was the place right where the jaw and neck met. She already had bruises on either side for her neck, but strangely they didn't hurt. Luffy knew only to suck that tender area, he was able to bite any where else.

They were standing very close to the wall, which Luffy took advantage of. Still latched on to her neck, Luffy started leading her backwards until her back was against her room wall. He took his hands out of her shorts and out them on the wall, on either side of her head. Then they went back to kissing.

Luffy, being taller than her, had the high ground and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Nami's knees felt like jelly from being pinned to the wall. She came to realize she love the feeling of domination. She love knowing that her man was strong, and she loved it rough. At first Luffy didn't know that, but she soon trained him to her liking. It seemed that he also like it rough. She had played the dominate roll a fews times, but never enjoyed it as much as the submissive roll.

As they kissed Nami's hands roamed up and down Luffy's chest. She could never get enough of his muscles. She roamed up and down his arms, his back, and his neck. She wanted to feeling everything.

Her hands went a little low and brushed his erection. Luffy stopped kissing for a second and let out a hiss. Nami smiled seductively and continued to grab his dick. She started slowly moving her hand back and forth. She knew he wanted it faster, but she continued moving slow. She watched his reactions toward her teasing. He had his eyes mostly closed and was panting. She could feeling his hips start to buck a little.

"Faster, Nami." His voice was husk, and it made her even wetter.

She leaned forward on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Say the magic words." She may love the submissive roll, but teasing him was always fun.

"Please go faster?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. She slowed her paced down even further, laughing to herself on the inside.

"Wrong. Say, 'please move faster, master'". Who was Nami kidding, she like the dominate roll also. She laughed to herself at Luffy's shocked expression. She wondered if he was going to say it.

Nami let out a startled scream as her shorts were roughly pulled down. She didn't even have time to think, before Luffy grabbed her legs and positioned them around his waist, and pushed her against the wall. After he was sure she wasn't going to fall, Luffy grabbed her arms and put them around his neck. On instinct, Nami had tightened her legs and arms to avoid falling. This rough side of Luffy always excited her.

He brought his hips forward and positioned himself at her entrance, then in one thrust he buried himself as deep as possible. Nami moaned loud and leaned her head back against the wall. I always felt so good to have him completely fill her like this.

She brought her head forward to watch Luffy, only to find him studying her. He rocked his hips back a little and then stilled his motions. Nami knew what he was doing, and he just smiled at her. She refused to say those words. But when he slammed back inside her, she started having second thought. Luffy was going painfully slow. She wanted it fast, and he knew that.

They stayed like that for about fifteen more minutes. Luffy looked like he was enjoying himself, teasing her. Nami was thinking about giving up and saying the words. She couldn't stand this much longer. She wanted it fast, she wanted it rough and messy. This slow stuff just wasn't going to do, and it didn't seem like he was going to give in any time soon. She braced herself for the embarrassment of the words, and opened her mouth to yelled at Luffy.

But before she could say anything, Nami heard a knock on her door. "Food is ready, Nami my sweet. Same goes for you, you shitty rubber." With that Sanji walked away. Nami looked at Luffy who stared at the door in desperation. Nami saw this as her chance to get what she wanted. She pinched his cheek and made him look at her.

"You are not going anywhere until I am satisfied." Nami knew he was hungry (always hungry) and she trusted his stomach to make the decision for her.

Luffy pouted and then growled, making Nami shiver. "Fine!" He pushed down on her legs a little, signaling that he wanted her to get off. Trusting that Luffy wouldn't run away, she obliged. When her feet hit the ground and she steadied herself, he took his dick out.

Nami was about to protested, until Luffy quickly turned her around. Her breasts were now against the wall, as Luffy pinned her there. She didn't have time to think about what was happening as Luffy thrusted inside her again. He grabbed her waist and roughly began to fuck her from behind. Nami let out a scream as her body was overcome with pleasure.

He quickly began to pick up the pace, Nami her body just couldn't keep up. She just surrendered and let Luffy have his way. She could feel his bruising grip on her waist, as Luffy use it for leverage. Every time he thrusted in, he pushed back on her hip, making sure to get as far inside her as possible. Nami managed to spread her legs farther apart for him.

Luffy leaned his upper body forward, and then moved his hands to her breasts to massage and pinch them. The skin-to-skin contact from him made her go crazy. She could never figure out why, but when he was this close to her when they had sex, it was a major turn-on. Nami moaned in lust and her eyes rolled back a little. It just felt so good.

Luffy's pace began to become erratic and rougher. She had already had mini-orgasms through their 'fun-time' and was close to nearing the biggest one yet. She could also tell that Luffy was also.

His grip on her breast also had tightened, which hurt, but for some reason it added to the pleasure. She could feel his face against her back, and imagined the look on his face. His eyes were probably tightly close and he probably had his teeth clenched.

Luffy suddenly slammed as hard as he could in her as he climaxed. The feeling of his seed, like always, sent her over the edge too. Nami knew she was screaming, but couldn't hear herself. The pleasure was just unreal. The sperm inside her felt scolding hot, as it hit her inners. Also, to add to the excitement, Nami didn't have to worry about getting repregnant.

She could feel Luffy's dick twitch inside her, as her insides also twitched around him. She felt her legs go numb as they gave out under her. She slid to the floor on her knee and just panted there. In a few seconds Luffy plopped down next to her. He had his head thrown back and his arms supporting him from behind. He too, was trying to catch his breath.

She then scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He lifted his head up to look down at her, and let out a breathy chuckle. He reached his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Nami wanted to stay like that forever, but she knew he would soon remember about the food.

As if he could read her mind, he suddenly sat up, fully alert. He breathed in deeply through his nose as he smelled the food. He quickly stood up, causing Nami to fall a little before she caught herself. He helped her up and steadied her. Then ran to the door and was about to open it.

"Luffy, wait!" She yelled at him.

He looked at her, confused. "What Nami, were finished right? I'm hungry."

Nami grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a book, and threw it at him. It hit him in the chest and harmlessly bounced off onto the floor. "You're naked, you moron."

He looked down and himself, and then looked at her with a 'you're-right' face. He ran around the room picking up his clothes and putting them on. When he finished, his shirt was unbuttoned and his pants on backwards. Nami knew she couldn't stopped him before he ran out the door. She sighed and shook her head. It wasn't like the others didn't know what they were doing. They complained about the noises from time to time, and it always made her go red with embarrassment.

She walked into her closet to get some new clothes. She needed to get down there also. She knew Sanji wouldn't start dinner without her, and she felt bad making the other wait any more than they alreay have. She grabbed a simple tee-shirt, panties, and shorts, then quickly put them on. She glanced in the mirror making sure her hair wasn't too bad, and then ran out the door.

She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was there, and everyone stared at her as she came in.

"Finally, took you guys long enough." Zoro said as he was waking up.

Vivi looked fidgety and embarrassed. She could only imagine what type of noises she heard at night. She was still new on the ship, having only been here a week and a half. She was their number one priority right now. They had to get this princess to her home country, to stop a war.

They were getting paid a lot of money to deliver this princess to her home country. Nami's eye lit up at the thought of how much money they would be getting. The thought made her drool a little.

She sat down at the table and then dinner was served.

"Nami-swwann." Sanji came over in his usual lovey-dovey dance. "I can get you anything you desire, my sweet."

Nami thought about it. The delicious food prepared for her right now, made her want to throw up. On any other day, she would find this food amazing, but right now the scent was making her nauseous. She knew it was because of her pregnancy, and the crew still didn't know about it.

"I'll take something with chicken and potatoes, and a glass of pickle juice." She was speaking from her stomach and not her head. Instantly, all eyes were on her. She knew she had to make light of the comment and not be too nervous. She still didn't want to be found out."What? I'm getting close to my period."

Zoro and Usopp almost chocked on their food, and Sanji grew stiff as a board. She started laughing at their reactions.

"That was something we _didn't_ need to know." Zoro glared at her for upsetting his meal and alcohol. She just laughed even more. Even Vivi joined in because of the boys reactions.

Sanji quickly prepared her something and set it down. She began to dig in, and glance at Luffy. He just sat there, looking lost in thought. It was an odd behavior for him.

"Luffy, what is wrong?"

He looked at her with a confused expression. "What is a period?"

Nami and Vivi turned beet red. Zoro actually did choke on his food, which he beat on his chest to spit back up. The drink that Usopp was drinking, came out his nose. Sanji dropped a pan of food he was serving. Why did he have to ask that now of all times? "I'll explained later." He seemed happy with that and started eating again.

Zoro pondered a little about the question. "Hey, Nami." Nami stopped eating again, getting slightly annoyed to be bothered again. "Why doesn't he know about that. You guys have been going out for over two months now. Shouldn't he have seem it, especially since you guys have sex like rabbits." A frying pan swung around and hit him in the face.

"Don't talk to Nami-swan like that shitty marimo."

"Why did you hit me, dartboard brow."

"That is no way to speak to a lady."

"Leave me alone, I was on to something here." He turned back to Nami, ignoring Sanji. "Also, I have noticed that you have been visiting the restroom a lot lately, and have been eating the weirdest things. Is there something you want to tell us?"

Why did Zoro have to be so darn preceptive. She was not mentally prepare to tell the crew her news, and she probably won't ever be. She sighed. She guessed she was caught, and there was no sense trying to hide it any longer. She couldn't figure out any lie, on the spot, to cover for all her symptoms. They would all find out eventually.

"Fine, yes I am!"

Everyone's reactions were instant (except Luffy's). Whatever it was that they were holding or eating fell to the floor or table. They all just stared at her with impossibly wide eyes. Even Zoro was stunned in astonishment, even thought he had already guessed her pregnancy. She guess hearing it from her gave him a shock.

The embarrassment Nami felt was starting to raise, which she fought down. She kept her eyes down on her food and continued to eat. She tried very hard and to think about anything except her food before her. She could feel the murderous aura coming from a certain blonde person to her right.

She whispered over to Luffy, "Run, baka."

He looked at her with a face full of food and then looked behind her. Sanji must have been very pissed judging from the terrified look on Luffy's face. All the color had drained out of him and he started to sweat and tremble. He quickly shoved the rest of his food into his mouth as darted out the door. Sanji was in full rage mood, and had flames comically covering his entire body.

As the door slammed shut behind her, she started counting the seconds until Luffy was caught. They were on a ship, after all. She felt bad for Luffy, but their was no way to talk the fuming Sanji out of beating Luffy to a barely-alive-pulp.

Finally she heard the screams she was waiting for. The whole ship rocked with the force of whatever blow Sanji was giving Luffy. She heard curses and several things break.

"He is gonna wreck the ship." Usopp sighed. The poor guy could never keep up with all the ship repairs.

She finished her meal, and walked out. She could hear Sanji still beating Luffy up. She worried for his life and went to go clam Sanji down. She walked around the side, towards the back of the boat, and stopped a moment to take in the scene before her.

Luffy was barely recognizable under his swollen face. His arms were tied in a knot behind him, and Sanji was shaking him back and forth. It was so pitiful to look at (and kinda funny).

Nami stepped forward and grabbed Sanji's arm to stop him. He looked at her, then instantly calmed down.

"It's okay Sanji. He didn't know any better. I forgot to warn him of the consequences. It is not his fault." She said it in her sweetest voice and gave him puppy eyes. She could see the fight leave him, as he dropped what was left of Luffy. He collapsed in a bloody, bruised pile on the ship floor. She smiled at him, "Thank you." Then gave him a hug.

His eyes turned to hearts at her embrace. "Anything for my Nami-swan."

"I'm going to my room to work on my maps. Can you help him," she pointed to Luffy, "to his room, please?"

She watched as Sanji reached down to grab Luffy by the back of his jeans and start dragging him of to his room. She was glad that that was settled, and that Luffy was still alive. She should have prepped Luffy a little better, or gave him some warning.

She started walking back to her room to work on her map. They had just left the island full of assassins. She had yet to make a map for that, and happily started to work on it.

As she was drawing it out, she started to think ahead to the island they were going to now. It was a place called Little Garden. They had been warned about going there, but Luffy refused to let anyone tell him where he can and can't go.

Nami worried about the perils of this new island, but she knew she couldn't change Luffy's mind. Once he was set on something, there was no turning back.

She sighed, and started to focus on her map. Whatever was wrong with the island, she trusted Luffy to get them out safely.


	5. Kestia

I used some quotes from the actual show. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. Eiichiro Oda does. He gets all the credit.

Chapter 4:

They just wrapped things up at Little Garden. The giants swung their weapons, destroyed the giant goldfish, and they were now on their way. They needed to get to Alabasta and quick. Nami was the only one that knew the true danger that Vivi's country faced right now. She had read in the news paper the other day, that the rebel army now outnumbered the royal army. This could be the chance the rebels needed to start a civil war.

Vivi's country was now closer to the verge of being torn in two. Nami may be the best navigator, but she couldn't make the ship sail any faster. She just had to trust the Going Merry to get them there on time.

Nami sighed, and started walking down the steps of their ship. She hated keeping secrets from her friend, but this time it was necessary. She didn't want to add to Vivi's stress. There was no point.

Nami watched as Luffy and Usopp started dancing about being Elbaf warriors. They were merrily dancing until they slipped and almost fell off the ship. Zoro was training with his ginormous weights, talking about how weak he was because he couldn't cut the wax. Right now his count of somewhere is the thousands. That guy has some issues if he thinks he is weak, all-the-while holding a weight twice the size he is. Sanji was in the kitchen doing something. He was probably making her and Vivi (who stood next to her) snacks. Then Vivi's duck Carue ran running back and forth in excitement.

She leaned against the center mast and tried to catch her breath. She slowly slid down to the floor, feeling so tired all of a sudden. Maybe she needed to go to her room to take a nap. She gave Vivi the external pose, and asked her to watch over it. She happily agreed, and watch the needle with fondness. Nami knew what she was thinking about. She, again, was worried about her country. Nami wanted to reassure her that they would get there as fast as possible. Vivi was her important friend, and she wanted more than anything to make her happy.

Sanji (as Nami had guessed) came spinning out of the kitchen with a tray of delicious snacks. They looked so good, but the thought of eating one made her vomit. She blamed the pregnancy, for that, and the fact that she felt over-heated right now. Also, the fact that she felt out of breath.

As soon as Luffy saw the food, he came over to try and get some. Sanji shouted that there was more in the kitchen. Luffy wasted no time slinging himself up to the kitchen. Carue and Usopp followed him, trying to get there first, before he ate everything.

She smiled at Luffy's behavior. No matter what, he always acted there was not a single thing wrong with anything. That was one of the things she loved about him. Sometimes that side could be annoying though, like when he wasn't serious when he should be. _'He is such an idiot'_ She thought warmly.

She was shook out of thought as another heat-flash came over her. She brought a hand up to her forehead as she felt her body heat increased. She stared at her legs as her vision started getting blurry. Something was wrong, and Nami knew it wasn't because of the baby. She felt awful. It was like she was on fire.

She needed to get to her room, before the others noticed and started getting worried. She felt so exhausted, that even the idea of getting up seemed impossible. She gritted her teeth and forced her body to move.

She managed to get up, only to fall back down. Vivi saw her fall down and ran over to help Nami. She didn't have the strength to open her eyes, but she could just imagine Vivi's worried face. She hated that she was causing trouble for the crew, but what could she do now? All Nami had the strength to do now was pant for air. She could feel sweat covering her forehead and rolled down the side of her face.

She could feel the crew staring at her as the lay there. She could hear some of their conversation, but it came out as gibberish as her conscious was fading. She then felt strong arms pick her up bridal style. She breathed in through her nose, and tried to smile. It was Luffy carrying her. She would know he scent anywhere. Then she succumbed to the sickly pulled of sleep.

Nami was pulled out of her deep, dreamless, sleep by people's yells. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"NAMI'S GONNA DIE?" Followed by more screaming, yelling, and quacking.

"WE GOTTA FIND A DOCTOR. WE GOTTA HAVE HIM SAVE NAMI!"

The one voice she could make out was Vivi's. She was desperately trying to settle everyone down, telling them they were going to disturb her.

Nami figured out what was going on. Again she was making everyone worried about her. She must have an awful fever to be making everyone worried like this. Well, she felt like she had one anyways. She was in so much pain. Her body ached everywhere and it even hurt to breathe. She wanted to fall back asleep and forget anything.

"No." She whispered to herself. "No." She said even louder. All the screaming stopped, as they focused their attention on her. She was not going to give up just because of a little fever.

She pushed back the covers and got up. She did everything in her will not to fall down. It hurt so much to be standing like this, but she had to be strong in front of everyone.

Vivi protested at her to sit back down. Nami thought it was time to reveal what the newspaper had said. She asked Vivi to go fetch it from her desk. When she got back, and started reading the article, Vivi fell down in defeat. Nami felt bad for her, but their wasn't anything she could do right now except navigate. She wanted to make sure they get there, as soon as possible. She braced herself and then walked to the stairs.

She had to do this for Vivi. She was going to overcome this illness and help Vivi reach her dreams. Just like she was determined to insure that Luffy achieves his, Vivi will reached hers also. She knew Vivi couldn't argue with Nami now that she knew they had to get to Arabasta as soon as possible. Nami knew Vivi cared for her, but she also knew that she loved her country.

Nami walked up the stairs to get back to navigating. She had to take a quick rest, when she was out of everyone sight. She took a deep breath and continued up to the deck.

She took out her external pose and checked their direction. She was snapped out her sickness for a second, as she screamed. She couldn't believe that they were going in the total opposite direction. How could that have happened?

She yelled at Zoro for not paying attention. He made a stupid claim that he was watching a big cloud in front of them. The idiotic, directionally-challenged, oaf apparently didn't know that clouds move and change shape. She couldn't believe he actually thought that he could navigate by looking at the clouds. He was giving her a headache.

Nami then perked up at a sudden change in air pressure. She didn't know exactly what it was, but she knew it was bad. Forgetting about her anger, she told Zoro to yell for everyone to get up to the deck, and prepare for a storm.

She looked out at the ocean and focused. The air was changing fast, and the wind was getting stronger. She knew a big wind was coming, but it didn't feel like a gale. She couldn't quite place her finger on what type of storm was coming.

She turned around to address the crew about what she thought, only to run into Luffy's hand. He had out his hand on her forehead, obviously feeling her temperature. He kept it there for a few seconds, and then screamed and took his hand back. He cradled his head, as a burned formed from where he had touched her.

"You're burning up. We need to stop the ship and get you to a doctor." He was very worried about her, a lot more then anyone but her would have guessed.

This, instead of calming her, infuriated her. "Just mind you're own business! This is my normal temperature." She yelled at him. (like he would buy that). "Quit fooling around and man the ropes." They were not taking this as seriously as they should be. Why did they doubt her now of all time, just because of a little fever.

Then Sanji started saying something about not pushing herself, even if it was for Vivi's sake. That made her even more upset. Right now this was not for Vivi's sake, it was for theirs. Why did't they understand?

"I told you, I'm fine!." She had to catch her breath for a second. Usopp started saying something about her again, and she snapped. "I don't care! Just move the ship!" And finally they got to worked. They ran around getting everything in place, and turned the ship around. She felt relieved and watched the ocean and the ship righted itself.

Vivi bursted outside, then got everyones attention. It looked like she wanted to give a speech.

"I have a request to make. I realize this is a lot to ask after be allowed to ride on your ship, but right now my country is falling to a terrible fate. Therefore, I want us to hurry forward! I cannot afford the slightest delay! I need this ship to continue on to Arabasta at it's maximum speed." The crew did _not _look happy with Vivi. She was not the captain, but was making choices like this. She, like the others, couldn't believe this was coming from her. Nami felt relieved and hurt at the same time. She knew it was for the best of Arabasta, but she didn't put up much of a fight about finding a doctor for her. "Well then, lets go find an island with a doctor. We must get Nami cured as quickly as possible, and then head to Arabasta. Thats this ship's 'maximum speed', isn't it?"

The crew instantly perked up, and so did Nami. She sighed and accepted her fate of going to a doctor, since Vivi was okay with it. Luffy smiled and agreed with her. Nami smiled, but could feel her conscious fading. She knew she was going to pass out again. She hated feeling so weak. She walked up to Vivi. "I'm sorry about this. I think I might be in a little trouble here." As she fell Vivi caught her.

She could heard Luffy shouted something. She guessed that her storm had finally showed up. She heard that they were heading away from it, and she sighed in relief. That was all she needed to know. Then she closed her eyes.

The next time Nami woke up, it was because of someone making noise beside her. She tiredly opened her eyes and glance to her side. What idiot was waking her up. She didn't have the energy to mad, even though she wanted to be. She tried to look over without moving her head, but she had to.

She looked over to see Luffy. He was looking at the ceiling, just talking away. He was talking about everything that had happened that day. He was now explaining about their lunch. They had had meat (of course), Luffy had offered to bring Nami her share but the others hadn't let him. They believe that he would eat her food before it got to her. She sadly believed he would too. He then mention that he and Usopp played a game of tag, which Zoro joined against his will. No one could catch Luffy, since he would sling-shot himself out of reach, so Usopp had shot him with a tabasco star. As Luffy had been rolling on the ground, with his eyes on fire, Usopp had tagged him.

Then he went on to talk about his newest raid on the fridge, and what he had eaten. Apparently he had eaten pretty much all the meat, something that was yellow, and some weird fruits. Nami knew Luffy only had a couple of hours, before he was found out by a angry cook.

Nami started tuning Luffy out and worrying about something else. Yes, she was still worried about Vivi, but that issue was already settled with the crew. What she had recently been dreaming about was her baby. She started dreaming of the family she was going to make. The thought made her fluffy on the inside. She was going to be a mother. The idea was still so unreal, but so real at the same time. She found herself anticipating the birth of her baby. She always saw a girl when she thought of her baby. She wanted to teach the baby how to speak, how to read, how to write, about navigation, and everything else she knew. Luffy would make a great father. She knew he would love her so much.

But, right now, Nami worried about her condition. She had heard Vivi say something about a 40 degrees Celsius temperature. That was in the critical condition stage, and Nami worried about the health of her baby. She didn't know much about pregnancy or prenatal care, but she knew that you had to keep your body healthy. What if this illness caused the baby damage. What would she do then? She couldn't even imagine that scenario.

"Luffy." Her voice was so soft from exhaustion. Luffy, who was still yapping away, turned his attention to her.

"Oi, Nami! You're awake." He looked so excited. Just looking at him made her tired.

"I'm worried about the baby." She needed to voice her concerns to someone, and Luffy was the only person at the moment.

"Why? The baby isn't sick, you are sick."

He didn't understand a single thing about pregnancy. "The baby is connected to me. If I'm sick the baby is too."

"Then we'll have the doctor cure both of you." He still smile at her, never faltering.

"What if she doesn't make it?" The thought made her want to cry. If she had any energy, she might have started crying then. She had become so attached to this child.

Luffy leaned in and kissed her very gently on the lips. Nami looked up at him, wondering where that came from. "I won't let that happen. She is already my friend and part of this crew." His eyes were so determined, that Nami had no choice but to believe him. She could feel her heart swell, and she felt tears rolling down the side of her face. She wanted to reach up and hug him, but she didn't know if she could lift her arms.

He took her blanket, and brought it up to wipe away the tears. She was still smiling, and looking at her with a look no one would think he could make. It was filled with nothing but kindness and warmth. Who know the captain had this side to him. He usually acted like a five year old, and had the attention span of a squirrel.

Despite, how exhausted she was, she let out a little giggle. She knew not to be worried about anything, because Luffy would away take care of her.

"Oh, you laughed!" His smile grew and his eyes lit up. She smiled at him, and found herself impossibly loving him even more. "Laughing will make you better." He proceeded to stretching out his face, and tying it in knots. He started dancing around like a monkey. He looked like a complete idiot, but it was all for her sake. She let out another giggle at his antics. This only egged him on.

She felt herself fading back to sleep. "I love you, my silly idiot," She whispered to herself.

As she fell back asleep, she thought she heard him say it back.

The next time she awoke, she was in a different bed. She could hear conversation around her. She heard Sanji, Vivi, Usopp, Luffy, and another voice that she didn't recognize. She toned in, to try to understand what was going on.

There was a witch on top of a very tall mountain. Apparently she was the only doctor in the country. Nami was so confused, her mind couldn't processed right. She started going back to sleep, when she felt someone lightly tap the side of her face. She opened her eye to stare at Luffy.

"Oh! You're awake?" He looked excited about something. "Listen you can't go see a doctor unless we climb a mountain. So we're going mountain climbing."

Everyone started yelling at Luffy that the idea was insane. They said that their was no way she would be able to make it up the mountain. That it was going to worsen her condition, and it cause her a lot of stress. Luffy didn't see anything wrong with the idea. He was going to carry her up the mountain. He argue that they had to see a doctor soon, and that was the quickest way.

Nami just felt awful. Her head hurt, her body ached, she had no energy to do anything, and she felt like such a burden to everyone. She wanted this awful feeling to go away soon. They had to get to Vivi's country as soon as possible. Also, they had the baby to think about. Nami was willing to do anything to save the baby.

She summoned up some energy to bring her hand out of the covers. And she smile wide, trying to show that she was dead set on this plan. "Take care of me, captain." The others were dumbfounded by her choice and just stare at her in shock. Luffy perked up and gave her hand a friendly slap. "You got it! Leave it to me!" She knew she could count of Luffy to get her the help she needed. She had the upmost faith in her lover. She would just have to trust him.

She stayed conscious, as they were tying her to Luffy's back. It was so cold outside, but so warm against him. She felt at peace.

She listened in to the other's conversation.

Sanji decided he was going to join their trip, to protect her. Usopp was telling Luffy not to fall or trip, or she will die. Nami wished they would joke about things like that while she could hear them. She felt the rope around her waist tighten as Vivi finished tying it.

"Alright, ready to go Nami?" She didn't have to energy to respond, so she nodded a little. He got the message, and laughed in excitement. He was ready to go and ran off before the others could stop him. "Let's go Sanji, before Nami dies," he said jokingly.

If Nami had any strength she would have hit him several times. He shouldn't joke about such matters. Instead Sanji voiced her concerns, but he didn't hit Luffy.

Nami sighed and started to fall asleep, again. The steady bounce as Luffy ran was very soothing. Nami pressed her face against the back of his shoulder as she fought the cold. She breathed in his scent, and found it comforting. She knew they would get out of this. Luffy would make sure of that.

She just listened to everything they talked about. Luffy commented on how cold it was getting. Sanji called him an idiot, and asked why he was running around in shorts. Then they started talking about weird things. Luffy claimed that people in snow countries never slept, because if they did, they would die. Sanji said that the women of snow countries have flawless, smooth skin. Nami figured he would say something like that. Luffy continued to called Sanji dumb, and Nami laughed on the inside. Of course, Sanji got mad at Luffy.

After that they continued to run silence for a while. Nami just focused on Luffy's steady pace. She could feel his heart beat her hands. She always knew he was very strong and fit, but she didn't fully realize it until now. He heart beat was steady, and about normal, even after running the entire way.

Luffy then hit some deep snow, and stumbled a little. Nami was jostled a little on his back, and let out a moan. "Sorry, Nami." He whispered to her.

She felt bad again for making Luffy goes through all this trouble. She moved her head a little and lightly kissed his neck. "I love you." She let out a breathy whisper.

After about an hour, suddenly Luffy came to a stop. Nami was so cold, and so tired she couldn't move her head anymore. She put all of her energy into keeping her arms around Luffy.

"What are these things?" Sanji shouted. Nami was so curious as to what he was talking about, but again her couldn't move.

"Are they polar bears?" Luffy commented.

Bears? Then they should be a snap for these two boys. "These must be the Lalaphn. The carnivorous rabbits that live in this part." Nami couldn't imagine what the rabbits looked like. If Luffy said they were bears, then they must be big.

Luffy started jumping around, making it harder for Nami to keep a hold on him. He started jumping this way and that, making Nami's head spin. She didn't like all this jumping, it was making her sick to her stomach. She heard Sanji yell something at Luffy, but not very clearly.

This jumping business went on for a while after that. The so called, giant rabbits, would not give up very easily. Other the other hand, though, neither would Luffy. He refused to actually fight them, and let Sanji take care of kicking them, which she was glad. Luffy's body being rubber and all, didn't make a good shield. If he started fighting,, she would be in the fight too. Nami didn't know if she could make it through a fight in her condition. She didn't know if Luffy had thought of this logic himself, or Sanji had told him, but she was glad.

She could tell that they were making progress, even with a mob of ravenous rabbit hopping after them. How did they always seem to get in these type of situations. Something was always chasing them, wether it be rabbits, towns people, marines, or angry store managers.

She sighed against him back, and relaxed a little, getting used to the jumping. She was surprised, that as soon as she get settled, Luffy stopped all together. She listened as best as she could to what the two were saying.

Apparently the rabbits were ahead of them somehow, and were just standing there. Then they started jumping up and down. Nami knew what was going on before anyone else. She tried to summon energy, but she could find none. She was completely spent, and couldn't even lift her head or make a noise. She desperately wanted to alert them of the avalanche that was about to happen. They were in danger.

She tightened her arms around Luffy and tried so hard to lift her head. She managed to make a moan, to get Luffy's attention. He looked back at her. She opened her eyes to look at him, panting from the effort.

"Whats wrong, Nami?" He whispered to her. Sanji couldn't hear him.

"Run." She could barely say it, and it came out very breathy between pants. She hoped he would get the message. By now Nami could feel the ground start to shake.

He just smiled at her. "Don't worry. Go back to sleep." If her had any extra energy, she would have hit him. He was so dense.

By now Sanji caught on to what the rabbits were doing. He screamed at Luffy to run. Luffy, still confused was about to ask, but apparently he saw something and took off like an arrow down the hill. He was running as fast as he could in the deep snow. Nami could feel the vibrations from the tumbling snow behind her, and it was getting closer.

Luffy ran like hell itself was chasing him. Nami couldn't blame him. She was terrified herself. What would happen to them if the snow caught up to them. She would probably die, along with her baby. All she could do was trust that luffy would run fast enough. Though, she doubted even Luffy could out run gravity.

All of a sudden he changed course. He was running sideways, perpendicular to the falling snow. What was he doing at a time like this? She wanted to yell at him to keep running straight, but she didn't have to strength. She couldn't hear anything over the sound of the snow, or see any thing because her eyes were closed.

She felt him give one huge leap, and then she understood. He was trying to get to higher ground. That was smart thinking on his part, but Nami could sense they weren't high enough. She heard Luffy scream, and she felt the impact of the snow as it hit him. The last thing Nami knew was that they were flying, before she blacked out.


End file.
